À cette période de l'année
by Moira-chan
Summary: Après deux mois de séparation, Akashi et Furihata ont enfin l'occasion de passer ensemble une soirée complète. / AkaFuri, relation préétablie
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** À cette période de l'année  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Romance  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T (premier chapitre), M (second chapitre)  
><strong>PersonnagesPairings :** Akashi/Furihata, mention de Kagami et quelques autres  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** Après deux mois de séparation, Akashi et Furihata ont enfin l'occasion de passer ensemble une soirée complète.

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Avant toute chose, nous sommes le 20 décembre, alors souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire à Akashi /o/ Pour l'occasion, voici un petit (?) OS sur le sujet... Cet OS ne parlait pas de son anniversaire, à la base (c'était juste un AkaFuri comme un autre), mais en cherchant les dates des samedis de décembre je me suis rendu compte que l'un d'eux était le 20, alors... Voilà... C'est pas l'OS du siècle, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :) J'ai essayé de faire un Akashi assez... humain, pour une fois.

**EDIT:** Et voilà, deuxième (et dernier) chapitre en ligne ! À cette occasion, je tiens à préciser que le rating M ne s'applique qu'au second chapitre, et que ce premier chapitre peut tout à fait être lu comme une histoire à part entière. En d'autres termes, le chapitre 2 n'est qu'une sorte de bonus qui n'apporte presque rien à l'histoire. Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

><p><strong>À cette période de l'année<strong>

Le dos bien appuyé contre l'un des murs glacés de la gare de Tokyo, Furihata Kouki réajusta son écharpe de sorte à ce qu'elle couvre son nez gelé et poussa un soupir long, presque désespéré.

Décidément, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cela ne faisait qu'une quinzaine de minutes qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur les portiques à la sortie des voies, pourtant ; mais c'était le 20 décembre, la météo avait annoncé moins dix degrés, il avait froid, et selon le panneau d'informations qu'il pouvait lire d'ici, le Shinkansen en provenance d'Osaka était arrivé depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà... Une fois encore, il soupira et croisa les bras.

Son petit ami allait le rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre et le jeune homme n'en pouvait vraiment, vraiment plus d'attendre.  
>Outre le froid hivernal qui régnait partout dans la gare, il fallait dire que cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Akashi ; deux longs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu ne serait-ce qu'une occasion de se blottir dans ses bras ; deux interminables mois aussi que son amant et lui ne communiquaient plus que par Skype et par messages différés ; et depuis ces deux foutus mois, eh bien, l'homme qu'il aimait lui manquait terriblement...<p>

Mais toutes ces inquiétudes n'avaient plus lieu d'être, à présent. Encore quelques secondes d'attente, à peine, et le capitaine de Rakuzan passerait le portique pour le retrouver, c'était sûr et certain ; alors, s'il parvenait à s'armer de patience, tout irait bien.

D'autant plus que la soirée à venir s'annonçait particulièrement agréable. Non seulement le jeune homme reverrait le garçon qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mais en plus, tous deux passeraient la fin de la journée (et l'intégralité de la nuit) ensemble – d'abord, il était question d'aller dignement fêter Noël qui approchait, et Akashi lui avait promis qu'ils se rendraient au moins à l'un des marchés de Noël qui occupaient maintes rues de la capitale en cette période de fête puis ils iraient dîner, seuls, en tête à tête, et ensuite-

« Bonsoir, Kouki. »

Ces deux mots suffirent à faire sursauter l'interpellé – de surprise, d'abord, mais la joie eut tôt fait de remplacer toute autre émotion dans le cœur de l'adolescent et ce dernier releva la tête pour offrir à son amoureux le plus beau sourire, sans doute, de tous ceux qui avaient animé ses lèvres cette année.

« Akashi ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, tout en se dirigeant vers son petit ami d'un pas rapide. Tu m'as manqué ! »

Face à lui, le capitaine de Rakuzan lui lança un regard doux, presque tendre, et lui sourit d'un sourire qui voulait assurément dire : _toi aussi_. Debout, au milieu des mille courants d'air qui traversaient ce couloir de la gare, il avait sur l'épaule la bandoulière d'un sac de sport qui devait contenir ses affaires pour les prochains jours, tandis qu'un long manteau probablement hors de prix le protégeait du froid comme de la neige qui tombait dehors ; et sur le coup, Furihata eut tellement envie de l'embrasser qu'il dut se faire violence pour se forcer à rester immobile. A ne pas bouger. A surtout, surtout, ne pas-

Malheureusement pour lui, toutes ses bonnes résolutions partirent en fumée à l'instant même où son amoureux s'approcha de lui, et passa les bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ah- Akashi ! Lâcha-t-il, surpris, sans pour autant repousser l'autre garçon. Mais tout le monde va-  
>– Ne t'en fais pas. »<p>

Pendant une longue (mais tellement trop courte) seconde encore, le capitaine de Rakuzan le serra contre lui, et le cœur de Kouki se mit à battre si fort que le brun s'étonna bientôt qu'il n'ait pas encore détruit sa cage thoracique pour s'échapper de sa poitrine – mais c'était vrai, quoi ! Même dans la gare dont les couloirs ne semblaient peuplés que de courants d'air et de bruits de pas lointain, deux garçons qui s'enlaçaient ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçus, c'était impossible ; et déjà il voyait une mère de famille tirer par le bras sa petite fille qui les pointait du doigt, un adolescent de leur âge leur jeter un regard de travers, un-

Heureusement (ou malheureusement – Furihata ne savait pas vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à choisir), Akashi s'éloigna bientôt de lui. Des trois centimètres à peine qui le faisaient de lui le plus grand d'eux deux, il le toisa d'un air légèrement amusé.

« Ignore-les, Kouki, commanda-t-il alors, sur un ton d'indifférence et de lassitude mêlés. Tokyo est une grande ville, c'est probablement l'unique fois de ta vie que tu les croiseras. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il glissa ses mains jusqu'à l'écharpe qui entourait le cou de son petit ami, et s'employa à la réajuster de sorte à ce qu'elle le protège suffisamment des courants d'air froid. Furihata le laissa faire, tout comme il le laissa remonter la fermeture éclair de son blouson d'hiver rembourré ; ce n'était pas qu'il aimait particulièrement que son compagnon le traite comme s'il avait douze ans, mais il y avait toujours une infime lueur d'affection pure qui brillait dans les yeux d'Akashi lorsqu'il ne regardait que lui et ne s'occupait que de lui, et...  
>L'autre garçon l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et Kouki ferma les yeux comme par réflexe.<br>Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher – même s'il savait que c'était mal, que c'était stupide, que tout le monde les regardait, il aimait Akashi de tout son cœur et il aimait imaginer, non, savoir que c'était réciproque.

« On y va ? Proposa le capitaine de Rakuzan comme il faisait un pas en arrière et s'éloignait de lui, l'air aussi impassible et imperturbable qu'à son habitude (alors que Furihata, lui, se mourait d'un bonheur que tout son visage laissait probablement deviner).  
>– Heu... Ah, oui ! On passe à la consigne d'abord, c'est ça ?<br>– Hm. »

Le roux acquiesça d'un bref signe de la tête et pivota bientôt sur ses talons, avant de se diriger vers l'espace réservé aux consignes automatiques avec autant d'assurance que s'il s'en servait tous les jours de l'année. Bon, d'accord, c'était vrai qu'il avait habité à Tokyo plusieurs années avant de déménager pour Kyoto (Furihata s'en mordait d'ailleurs les doigts – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si Akashi et lui s'étaient rencontrés avant, alors peut-être que son petit ami ne serait pas parti, ou du moins, qu'ils auraient pu avoir une relation normale et non à distance pendant quelque temps), mais quand même... Parfois, Kouki se demandait sérieusement si son amoureux n'avait pas un sens de l'orientation surdéveloppé ou quelque chose comme ça ; remarque, c'était sûrement le cas.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, les deux garçons arrivèrent à l'espace consignes de la gare et Akashi ouvrit le premier casier qui lui parut assez grand pour y entreposer son sac en bandoulière. C'étaient ce dont ils avaient convenu, en effet : puisqu'ils allaient se promener dans l'immense capitale, le capitaine de Rakuzan préférait ne pas s'encombrer de ses affaires et les laisser ici, en sécurité, quitte à revenir les chercher plus tard dans la soirée. L'air satisfait, donc, il inséra quelques pièces dans la porte du casier, qu'il ferma avant d'en retirer la clé et de se redresser.

C'était une bonne chose de faite – et sur ce, il glissa la petite clé dans une poche intérieure de son manteau, quelque part contre son portefeuille ou son téléphone.

« Voilà, conclut-il. Nous pouvons y aller. »

Debout à ses côtés, Furihata le gratifia d'un sourire radieux et acquiesça.

Akashi, quant à lui, eut de la peine à réprimer le sourire tendre et _amoureux_ qui menaçait de s'emparer de son visage ; à vrai dire, en toute honnêteté, il était heureux. Heureux comme il l'avait rarement été. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fêter Noël et en ses dix-sept ans de vie, il s'était rarement réveillé le 25 décembre pour remarquer qu'une montagne de cadeaux avaient envahi le tapis sur lequel, dans le salon, se dressait un immense sapin illuminé – peut-être avait-il reçu un présent ou deux, autrefois, mais son père avait toujours décrit Noël comme une fête inutile et purement commerciale, et...  
>Il n'était jamais à la maison, de toute façon ; alors forcément, dès le jour où la mère de Seijuurou s'en était allée, les Noëls ne s'étaient plus résumés qu'à des jours de congé où la neige tombait dehors et où quelques coéquipiers lui envoyaient leurs vœux ou lui proposaient de l'inviter à déjeuner.<p>

Fort heureusement, c'était terminé, maintenant – parce qu'aussi niais que cela puisse paraître, il y avait Kouki, à présent. Cela ne faisait pas encore tout à fait une année qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais le capitaine de Rakuzan s'étaient d'ores et déjà attaché au petit brun plus que de raison ; et le pire, dans tout cela, c'était qu'il ne le regrettait absolument pas.  
>D'ailleurs, c'était son idée – à Kouki. Leur rencontre d'aujourd'hui. C'était lui qui, le mois dernier, lui avait soudain proposé qu'ils passent ensemble le dernier week-end avant le réveillon et qu'ils en profitent pour se rendre au plus grand marché de Noël de Tokyo ; et dans l'absolu, Seijuurou ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement aux marchés de Noël, mais la perspective de passer la soirée et la nuit (et les jours qui suivraient) avec son petit ami l'avait tout simplement enchanté.<p>

Voilà donc pourquoi il se trouvait ici, en ce moment-même, à emboîter le pas à Furihata qui les guidait dans les couloirs de la gare, non sans s'arrêter régulièrement pour vérifier qu'il avait emprunté le bon chemin – et décidément, Akashi ne regrettait rien.

« Bon, alors..., commença soudain le numéro 12 de Seirin, l'air incertain. On va prendre le métro et, heu... Ah- On en aura pour trois arrêts ! Enfin, je crois... »

Intrigué, le capitaine de Rakuzan haussa un sourcil et s'approcha du plan que son amoureux observait activement, l'air un peu perdu.

« Je pense que deux arrêts devraient suffire, lança-t-il, sûr de lui. Je vais aller acheter un billet. »

Il lui fallut quelques minutes encore pour récupérer le précieux sésame à l'un des nombreux distributeurs automatiques installés dans la gare, puis Kouki et lui purent enfin passer les portiques de la station de métro et s'engouffrer, peu après, dans la première rame qui s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

Le wagon étant bondé, comme toujours, Seijuurou prit la liberté de s'appuyer contre une paroi, tandis que son compagnon se plaçait en face de lui. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cela faisait bien longtemps que le roux n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre le métro à Tokyo – à vrai dire, même lorsqu'il habitait encore la capitale, il tenait de son père une nette préférence pour les voyages en taxi ou en voiture réservée... Cependant, les trajets en métro avec son petit ami avaient quelque chose de plaisant. Quelque chose de banal et de plaisant, oui.

« Ah, au fait, Akashi..., osa Kouki au bout d'une minute de voyage, et tandis qu'une voix féminine annonçait dans les haut-parleurs le nom du prochain arrêt.  
>– Oui ? »<p>

Le brun avait l'air embarrassé, ce que le capitaine de Rakuzan remarqua immédiatement au rouge de ses joues (qui n'était, à coup sûr, pas dû qu'au froid dehors) et à la façon dont il n'osait pas le regarder, pas dans les yeux du moins – tiens... C'était intéressant, et le jeune homme attendit patiemment que son camarade se décide à prononcer les mots qui, visiblement, lui tiraillaient l'esprit comme le bout de la langue.

« Heu..., reprit alors le joueur de Seirin. Joyeux anniversaire... Je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais sur le coup j'ai oublié, et heu... »

Ah, c'était donc ça.  
>Encore une fois, Akashi peina à réprimer un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri, et tendit instinctivement la main pour la poser sur celle de Kouki, bien accrochée à l'une des barres en métal froid prévues à cet effet.<p>

« Merci. »

Tout comme Noël, le 20 décembre n'avait pas de signification particulière pour Seijuurou – tout au plus, c'était cette année le jour de ses dix-sept ans, et à partir de maintenant il pouvait considérer qu'une année de moins le séparait de sa majorité, mais sinon... C'était une fête que peu de gens lui souhaitaient (enfin ; la femme de chambre y avait pensé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu quitter la demeure des Akashi tout à l'heure, son chauffeur l'avait salué d'un _excellent anniversaire, monsieur_, et plusieurs de ses anciens comme actuels coéquipiers lui avaient envoyé des messages divers et variés) et à laquelle lui-même n'accordait que peu d'importance.  
>Ce qui, bien évidemment, ne voulait pas dire que la perspective de la passer en compagnie de son petit ami ne le réjouissait pas, loin de là.<p>

D'un geste tendre, il promena son index sur les phalanges de son amoureux, et dans les haut-parleurs du wagon grésilla bientôt le nom du prochain arrêt, celui auquel ils descendaient.

« Ah, fit alors remarquer Furihata. On descend là. »

Akashi acquiesça d'un rapide mouvement de tête et emboîta le pas au joueur de Seirin lorsque celui-ci se retourna et descendit sur le quai.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé qu'ils iraient visiter le marché de Noël dès l'arrivée de Seijuurou à Tokyo, puisqu'il fermerait aux alentours de neuf heures ; après quoi ils iraient manger dans un restaurant non loin de l'hôtel où le capitaine de Rakuzan leur avait réservé une chambre pour la nuit, et tout irait pour le mieux. A vrai dire, plus ils se rapprochaient du fameux marché, plus Kouki lui souriait en coin et semblait se réjouir – et chaque regard, chaque sourire réchauffait étrangement le cœur du roux, au point qu'il commençait à avoir vraiment hâte, lui aussi.

Côte à côte, les deux garçons grimpèrent la dizaine de marches qui les séparaient encore de l'air frais et quittèrent le métro pour la nuit qui, à dix-huit heures, était déjà tombée depuis un certain temps.

« C'est par là, annonça le numéro 12 de Seirin dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors, sous la lueur des lampadaires et des mille lumières qui éclairaient constamment la capitale. On... on y va ? »

L'éclat de la ville entière faisait briller la neige aux pieds de Kouki et se reflétait dans chaque parcelle de sa veste matelassée et, l'espace d'un instant, Seijuurou faillit y perdre son regard – il se reprit de justesse, toutefois, et se contenta de poser la paume sur l'épaule de Furihata.  
>Son blouson était gelé et le roux put le sentir malgré les gants qu'il portait.<p>

« Je te suis », répondit-il simplement.

* * *

><p>Si Akashi avait dû, en deux mots, décrire la première impression qu'il eut du marché de Noël où ils débarquèrent ce soir-là, il aurait dit : illuminé et bondé.<br>Et comme toujours, il avait raison, ce qu'il disait était vrai : les milles lumières jaunes, oranges, parfois rouges, blanches et de nouveau jaunes qui encadraient les différents petits chalets bruns dont l'ensemble formait ce qu'on appelait marché étaient si nombreuses et si brillantes qu'elles n'avaient d'égales que la foule, immense et bruyante.

« Ouah..., lâcha Kouki sitôt qu'ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée du marché. C'est magnifique... »

Il va sans dire qu'aux yeux de Seijuurou, s'il avait quelque chose de magnifique ici, c'était son petit ami et personne d'autre ; mais le roux devait tout de même reconnaître que malgré l'attroupement qui l'occupait, cet espace dont émanaient l'odeur du vin chaud et des crêpes sucrées avait quelque chose d'attirant, ou du moins, d'intéressant – à commencer par l'impressionnant sapin de Noël à l'entrée, vert foncé dans la nuit, paré de guirlandes et de boules dorées, qui dominait le marché de sa silhouette immense.  
>Tandis que Furihata s'émerveillait des couleurs et de la chaleur qui les entouraient, Akashi fit quelques pas dans sa direction sur le chemin dont la neige avait été dégagée et, doucement, lentement, lorsqu'il se trouva à sa hauteur, glissa sa main contre celle de son compagnon.<p>

« Avec le monde qu'il y a, personne ne nous verra », se justifia-t-il lorsque Kouki tressaillit et lui jeta un regard interloqué – puis il sourit et resserra ses doigts contre ceux du garçon qu'il aimait.

Et il eut le plaisir de voir le brun rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de fourrer dans les poches de sa veste sa main libre aussi bien que celle dont les doigts se mêlaient aux siens.

Kouki avait plus ou moins toujours été angoissé par l'idée que des gens (c'est-à-dire, des inconnus qu'aucun d'eux deux ne reverrait jamais) puissent les surprendre ensemble et se rendre compte qu'ils se fréquentaient, qu'ils _s'aimaient_ ; pendant un certain temps, Seijuurou s'était donc demandé si son petit ami n'avait pas un peu honte de sortir avec lui, mais il avait vite réalisé que la réalité était tout autre. En vérité, le joueur de Seirin était juste... gêné. Trop habitué à ce qu'on ne remarque pas son existence, à n'être qu'un autre personnage anonyme dans la foule des inintéressants, il n'aimait pas qu'on le place sur le devant de la scène, qu'on le juge et qu'on parle de lui.  
>Et puis, à ce qu'il avait dit au capitaine de Rakuzan, il n'avait jamais parlé de leur relation à personne, aussi.<p>

Akashi, lui, n'avait ni honte ni peur de quoi que ce soit.  
>A vrai dire, il avait pris conscience de son homosexualité depuis longtemps déjà et n'avait jamais spécialement cherché à le cacher ; il n'en avait pas parlé à son père, bien sûr, mais il le mentionnerait sans doute un jour si l'occasion se présentait, et en dehors de ça... Il ne gardait ce secret que pour respecter les désirs de son amoureux, rien de plus.<p>

D'ailleurs, Kouki avait accepté de mettre Reo dans la confidence, et cela faisait du shooting guard de Rakuzan l'unique personne sur Terre à être au courant de la relation qu'ils entretenaient ; en dehors de lui, personne ne savait, pas même les membres de Seirin, encore moins les parents du brun (et c'était la raison pour laquelle Seijuurou soupçonnait son petit ami de leur avoir menti, en leur racontant par exemple qu'il passerait la nuit chez un ami).

Toujours est-il que dans l'effervescence qui animait le marché de Noël, il était impossible que quiconque remarque qu'ils se tenaient la main, et Furihata en parut suffisamment convaincu pour ne rien dire de plus, se contentant de garder les doigts du roux serrés contre les siens, dans la chaleur de sa poche.

« Hé, Akashi..., commença-t-il alors qu'ils s'engageaient tous deux dans la foule attroupée autour des divers stands. Merci d'être venu... »

Légèrement surpris, le roux haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis venu parce que j'en avais envie, répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

– Mais... c'est ton anniversaire, et on fait un truc que j'avais envie de faire, alors... »

Seijuurou soupira, un peu agacé et un peu lassé à la fois. Il ne comprenait vraiment quel était le problème – enfin si, il le comprenait très bien, mais... Pour lui, ce n'était pas un problème. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de fêter son anniversaire, alors pourquoi partirait du principe que la journée du 20 décembre lui était consacrée et qu'il fallait par conséquent faire ce qu'il voulait ? D'autant plus que, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement habitué à Noël et à ses lumières, il appréciait cette fête, et...

« J'avais envie de passer la soirée avec toi, Kouki, continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je n'en veux pas plus. »

A côté de lui, Furihata rougit un peu et tourna la tête, comme il serrait un peu plus fort la main du capitaine de Rakuzan, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Viens, maintenant. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Akashi se dirigea vers le premier des stands, ou plutôt des petits chalets de bois illuminés bordés de petits sapins et d'étoiles multicolores, et le joueur de Seirin n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. A l'intérieur du minuscule abri étaient entassées maintes décorations rouges, oranges, bleues, vertes, violettes, dorées – suffisamment sans doute pour redécorer complètement la triste et monocorde salle à manger de sa demeure, songea le roux, non sans une pointe d'amusement.

« Ah ! S'exclama Kouki, apparemment étonné. Regarde ! Tu vois ce Père Noël, là ? On a le même ! »

Seijuurou tourna la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est la coach, expliqua alors le brun, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Enfin, avec le club, on a prévu une petite fête le 25, et... Hier, on a ramené quelques décorations... Et la coach a exactement le même ! »

Intrigué, le capitaine de Rakuzan prit enfin la peine d'observer plus en détail le Père Noël dont il était question – c'était un bonhomme tout de rouge et de blanc vêtu, en métal apparemment, pas très grand non plus, et dont la tête au visage barbu vacillait de droite à gauche. L'espace d'un instant, le garçon se prit à imaginer ce même objet dans les vestiaires de son équipe, dans le casier de Reo qui semblait apprécier tout particulièrement ce genre de gadgets, ou encore sur le bureau du coach...  
>Cette dernière image était plus qu'improbable et il faillit pouffer de rire, mais s'en empêcha de justesse.<p>

« Je devrais ramener quelque chose à Reo, songea-t-il alors à voix haute, tandis que Kouki se rapprochait de lui pour mieux observer certains décors.  
>– Mais... et rien aux autres de ton équipe ?<br>– Je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient ravis d'apprendre que j'ai passé le week-end à Tokyo avec mon petit ami au lieu de venir au dernier entraînement de l'année... »

Le joueur de Seirin sembla soudain comprendre et lâcha un petit ah mi-surpris, mi-gêné que Seijuurou trouva absolument adorable ; après quoi les deux garçons se décidèrent à quitter ce stand et poursuivirent leur exploration du marché de Noël.

Partout dans la rue piétonne réservée à la manifestation étaient disséminés, à droite comme à gauche comme au milieu parfois, ces petits chalets en bois qui servaient de stands et dont les toits enneigés avaient été bordés de guirlandes multicolores ; et de leurs avant-toits pendaient des étoiles, des décors, des objets à vendre, des lumières, encore des lumières, de la couleur ; et d'immenses arbres emmaillotés dans leurs illuminations rouges ou bleues surplombaient la route, la fête, la foule-  
>Les yeux rivés sur ces derniers, Furihata se serra soudain contre Akashi.<p>

« Uh, il fait super froid, se plaignit-il malgré sa main qui, toujours dans celle dans son petit ami, était bien tiède. Mais c'est tellement beau... »

Attendri, le capitaine de Rakuzan ne résista pas à l'envie de déposer un rapide baiser contre sa tempe, dans ses cheveux bruns et gelés.

« Aide-moi à choisir, demanda-t-il, dans l'espoir que cela suffirait à faire oublier les basses températures à l'homme qu'il aimait. C'est pour Reo – lequel tu préfères ? »

Furihata s'approcha du stand que son amoureux était en train d'observer et le roux lui désigna les deux décorations en pâte fimo qu'il trouvait les mieux réussies : un petit Père Noël à la moustache bien coiffée qui brandissait fièrement un paquet cadeau vert foncé, et un adorable hibou coiffé d'un bonnet rouge à pompon blanc.

« Reo a acheté un sapin synthétique, expliqua Akashi tandis que son compagnon examinait les deux pendentifs. Il l'a installé dans les vestiaires du club.  
>– Et tu l'as laissé faire ? S'étonna Kouki, un peu amusé. Ah, j'arrive pas à choisir... Sinon, il y a ça, aussi... peut-être ? »<p>

Avec précaution, il tendit au roux une boule à neige dans laquelle se tenait, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il ne possédait pas, un bonhomme de neige coiffé d'un chapeau haut-de-forme, habillé d'une écharpe rouge. Un instant durant, l'ex-joueur de Teikou considéra la proposition ; un pendentif pour le sapin synthétique qui égayait vaguement les vestiaires du club, ou une boule à neige qui empêcherait sans doute Reo de réviser pour ses examens d'entrée à l'université ? En apparence, le choix était vite fait, mais...  
>Un nouveau regard à son petit ami (qui avait, entre-temps, repris la boule à neige et s'amusait à la secouer pour le plaisir pur et simple de voir les flocons tomber) le fit soupirer, et Seijuurou se dit qu'il avait bien assez d'argent, de toute façon.<p>

« Je vais prendre les trois. Et une comme ça pour toi aussi.  
>– Hein- Quoi ? »<p>

Pris au dépourvu, Furihata se hâta de reposer l'objet dans le panier où s'en trouvaient d'autres modèles, mais Akashi eut tôt fait de le récupérer – et quelques minutes plus tard à peine, il avait acheté deux décorations (le Père Noël et le hibou) pour le sapin synthétique du club, une boule à neige (avec un pingouin) pour son vice-capitaine, et le bonhomme de neige souriant qu'il tendit à son amoureux.

« M-Mais je- Je..., bafouilla Kouki, apparemment aussi surpris qu'embarrassé. C'est-  
>– Ça te fait plaisir, non ? »<p>

Comme pour appuyer sa question (qui relevait plus de la déclaration que de la véritable interrogation), le capitaine de Rakuzan laissa sa main retrouver celle de son petit ami et entremêler leurs doigts gelés, fins.

« Si ça te fait plaisir, cela en vaut la peine », conclut-il ensuite, avant d'entraîner son amoureux vers le stand suivant.

Quelques secondes durant, Seijuurou crut voir son compagnon baisser les yeux, probablement gêné de s'émerveiller encore autant d'une simple boule à neige à son âge – mais le froid alentour dut bien vite rafraîchir la chaleur à ses joues car bientôt il ne s'en fit plus. La paume à nouveau blottie contre celle du roux, il continua de le suivre joyeusement, un léger sourire aux lèvres et d'éclatantes étoiles plein les yeux, comme toutes les lumières du marché de Noël l'inondaient et se reflétaient sur ses vêtements, sur son visage, dans ses cheveux.

Leur exploration de la rue illuminée se poursuivit plusieurs minutes encore sous les arbres aux branches couvertes de rouge, de bleu, de vert et de blanc brillant, mais chaque heure en compagnie de l'autre ne semblait durer qu'une seconde et les dix-neuf heures approchèrent si rapidement qu'elles furent soudain là, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre des deux garçons ne les aient véritablement vues venir.  
>Akashi fut le premier à deviner, toutefois, qu'une cloche au loin avait bien dû sonner les sept heures et demie, lorsqu'il entendit son propre estomac se manifester à l'odeur délicieuse et envoûtante d'un stand de crêpes non loin.<p>

« Kouki ? » Appela-t-il, la voix calme mais le ton décidé.

L'intéressé remit en place l'adorable hérisson en peluche avec le bonnet rouge duquel ses doigts étaient en train de jouer et tourna la tête vers son petit ami, juste à côté de lui.

« Hm ?  
>– Que dirais-tu d'aller manger quelque chose ? »<p>

Le brun parut réfléchir. Certes, si la mémoire de Seijuurou était bonne (et elle l'était), le joueur de Seirin lui avait dit leur avoir réservé une table dans l'un des restaurants avoisinant l'hôtel où ils avaient prévu de passer la nuit ; mais l'établissement ne les attendait qu'à partir de vingt-et-une heures, soit dans plus d'une heure et demie, et le roux n'avait rien mangé depuis midi... En théorie, manger une crêpe maintenant ne devrait pas lui couper l'appétit jusqu'au lendemain, et Kouki dut parvenir à la même conclusion car il acquiesça joyeusement.

« Je vais en prendre une au chocolat, déclara-t-il, sûr de lui – pour une fois. Et toi ?  
>– Eh bien... Aux fraises. »<p>

Le jeune homme avait tendance à préférer les mets salés, d'ordinaire ; mais l'ambiance qui régnait sous les branches colorées, entre les petits chalets décorés lui donnait envie de sucré et il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à ça – tant que ce n'était qu'une fois ou deux dans l'année.  
>Furihata insista pour acheter les crêpes lui-même (sous prétexte que son amoureux lui avait déjà offert une boule à neige et qu'en plus, c'était son anniversaire à lui, pas celui de Kouki) et Akashi prit la sage décision de l'attendre un peu à l'écart du stand littéralement pris d'assaut par les affamés. Calmement, il s'écarta de l'avenue passante qu'occupait la majorité de la foule et se retrouva bientôt sous l'un des grands arbres chargé de guirlandes lumineuses – par chance, un rebord qui séparait la rue pavée des racines et de la terre put lui servir de siège et c'est donc assis qu'il attendit le retour de son petit ami.<p>

Trois ou quatre minutes encore, et le numéro 12 de Seirin s'extirpait (difficilement) de l'attroupement, une crêpe dans chaque main.

« Et voilà, lança-t-il fièrement, avant de se laisser tomber sur le muret à côté de Seijuurou. Bon appétit. »

Le sourire de son compagnon était si large que le capitaine de Rakuzan ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.  
>Puis ils mangèrent en silence, un peu à l'écart de l'effervescence sous leurs yeux, observateurs anonymes au point que Kouki osa même s'appuyer doucement contre l'épaule d'Akashi. Ce dernier leva légèrement la tête et laissa ses yeux rouge et doré se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel – tout était noir au-dessus d'eux, enfin, bleu foncé peut-être, et les lumières brillaient autant sur les arbres que le long des bâtiments qu'il apercevait au loin... ne manquait que la neige, blanche, en flocons fins, pour donner à cette soirée le cadre enchanteur d'un conte de fées.<p>

Enfin – c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme laisse son regard retomber sur la foule et y repère une silhouette terriblement familière.

« Kouki, souffla-t-il aussitôt, regarde. »

Intrigué, Furihata leva d'abord les yeux sur son petit ami avant de les tourner vers la rue principale du marché, suivant la direction que le roux pointait aussi discrètement que naturellement – et c'était vrai, une tête en particulier se détachait de l'attroupement. Plus grand que tous, plus large d'épaules, les cheveux presque aussi rouges que ceux de Seijuurou, et-  
>Il n'en fallut pas plus au joueur de Seirin pour sursauter et manquer de laisser tomber ce qu'il restait de sa crêpe ; heureusement, il la rattrapa de justesse et, en tremblotant, passa instinctivement un bras autour de celui de son amoureux.<p>

« Ah- Akashi, appela-t-il, le ton suppliant, comme il enfouissait son visage contre le manteau hors de prix de l'autre garçon. C'est K-Kagami... faut pas qu'il nous voie... Faut vraiment pas qu'il nous voie ! »

La voix du brun s'était faite désespérée et le capitaine de Rakuzan ressentit le besoin de se tourner pour déposer un rapide baiser dans ses cheveux fins – il le fit sans hésiter, puis releva les yeux sur la foule et y retrouva rapidement le rouquin de Seirin. Celui-ci semblait visiter le marché comme n'importe qui d'autre, s'intéressant tantôt à un stand, tantôt aux arbres décorés qui les surplombaient, et quelques instants plus tard seulement, il se fut éloigné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kouki, fit alors Akashi. Il ne nous a pas vus. »

Rassuré sans doute par la certitude dans le ton de son compagnon, Furihata osa enfin se redresser (mais resta tout de même aussi collé que possible à Seijuurou).

« Il doit être trop pris par le marché. »

Le numéro 12 acquiesça d'un signe de tête peu certain.

« J'espère... N'empêche, je me demande ce qu'il fait là... Il est peut-être venu acheter un cadeau pour sa copine ?  
>– A moins qu'il ne soit venu <em>avec<em> sa copine. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait exactement qui était la copine de Kagami, à vrai dire, ni même si l'as de Seirin avait vraiment une copine pour commencer, mais s'imaginer le grand roux parcourir le marché en compagnie d'une fille émerveillée suffit à détendre l'atmosphère. A la grande satisfaction d'Akashi, Kouki se calma vite mais resta blotti contre lui, un bras passé autour du sien et la tête posée sur son épaule de temps à autre – puis il termina sa crêpe encore tiède et le couple put bientôt quitter le petit muret sous l'arbre illuminé pour s'en retourner à son exploration du marché de Noël.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes encore, Furihata se montra méfiant et réticent à laisser le capitaine de Rakuzan prendre à nouveau sa main pour le guider à travers la foule, stand après stand ; cela agaça le roux, au début, mais l'autre garçon se rasséréna heureusement bientôt. Une fois encore, le numéro 12 de Seirin se montrait absolument terrifié à l'idée qu'un de ses camarades ou amis puisse découvrir qu'il sortait avec un autre homme, avec Akashi – et ce dernier respectait la décision de l'élu de son cœur, mais... Il devait reconnaître que, parfois, il avait un peu de peine à le comprendre. Dans le sens où il ne voyait pas exactement quel était le problème.

Lui-même, il se serait fait un plaisir de répondre avec fierté qu'il fréquentait Kouki (un garçon aussi mignon, aussi gentil, aussi adorable que Kouki) à quiconque se serait inquiété de son statut amoureux, si son petit ami l'y avait autorisé ; alors pourquoi le brun n'était-il pas du même avis ? D'accord, Seijuurou n'était peut-être (sans doute, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre) pas la personne la plus rassurante et appréciable du monde, mais leur relation n'avait rien de honteux... Ils s'aimaient, simplement, de manière saine et réciproque, depuis près d'une année – et leur histoire avait toutes les chances de continuer.

Jusqu'ici, Akashi avait accepté de garder leurs rapports secrets, mais viendrait forcément un jour où ils devraient tous deux en informer leurs proches, ne serait-ce que lorsqu'ils auraient (enfin) le projet et la possibilité de s'installer ensemble ; et autant le roux savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'aurait aucune peine à le faire, autant il se demandait si ces moments ne s'avéreraient pas particulièrement éprouvants pour Kouki...

Légèrement inquiet, il se prit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et s'efforça de chasser de son esprit ces pensées négatives. Ils n'en étaient pas encore là, de toute façon – pour l'instant, ils n'étaient qu'un duo de lycéens, amis aux yeux de certains, amoureux en vérité, et ils consacraient leur soirée à l'un des marchés de Noël organisés dans la capitale japonaise, point.  
>C'était tout, et aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître, Akashi n'avait pas à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.<p>

Fort heureusement, une fois rassuré, le brun eut tôt fait de laisser sa main retrouver celle de son compagnon (Seijuurou s'en étonna d'ailleurs, en bien – le fait que Kouki soit capable de prendre pareille initiative le surprenait toujours, mais lui faisait tellement plaisir à la fois) et, comme toujours, le simple fait de sentir la peau de son petit ami contre la sienne suffit à calmer le capitaine de Rakuzan. Non sans un très léger sourire, il releva les yeux sur le joueur de Seirin et l'autorisa silencieusement à le guider jusqu'à un stand qui avait attiré son regard ; et peu à peu, petit à petit, minute après minute, la soirée se déroula lentement.

Bonshommes et maisonnettes en pain d'épices colorés défilèrent sous les yeux rouge et or de Seijuurou, au même titre que d'autres décorations pour sapin encore, maintes guirlandes et lumières, encore des crêpes ou des gaufres ou des chocolats, et somme toute tant d'objets qu'il aurait été difficile de tous les nommer séparément – des pendentifs, des bijoux, des ronds de serviette et des assiettes, des Pères Noël et petits rennes en peluche, des bonbons, des calendriers de l'Avent...

« Kouki, attends », lança Akashi en retenant son petit ami par la main.

Ils venaient d'arriver à hauteur d'un stand de cartes postales ; et le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement entré dans l'espace réservé au marché pour acheter quoi que ce soit, mais... La finesse avec laquelle certaines cartes avaient été réalisées ou bien _l'esprit de Noël_ qui progressivement l'imprégnait lui donnaient envie de se laisser tenter. Un instant durant, il eut une pensée pour Reo, son coéquipier qui l'avait toujours écouté parler de Kouki, de leur relation, des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble ; Reo qui les rejoignait parfois lorsque Kouki venait à Kyoto, aussi ; Reo avec qui le brun s'entendait même bien, et qui se souciait toujours de savoir s'ils étaient heureux, si tout allait bien...

Akashi ne se sentait pas vraiment redevable envers son camarade – le vice-capitaine n'avait pas besoin de faire tout ça, vraiment –, mais il était... comment dire... reconnaissant.

« Oh, s'étonna son petit ami à côté de lui, tu voulais écrire une carte à Reo ? En- Enfin, heu, remarque, je-  
>– Effectivement, confirma le roux, un peu attendri par cette façon qu'avait son amoureux de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Aide-moi à choisir, nous l'écrirons ensemble. »<p>

Puis, sans se gêner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il attrapa Furihata par le bras et s'arrogea le droit de s'appuyer contre son épaule, comme il lui montrait d'une main les différentes cartes que proposait le stand.  
>A son grand étonnement, le joueur de Seirin sursauta (et dut passablement rougir, dissimulant autant qu'il pouvait son visage dans son blouson) mais ne le chassa pas et se rapprocha même de lui. Le jeune homme avait enfin compris que personne ne se souciait d'eux au cœur de cette foule en pleine effervescence, apparemment – et c'était une bonne nouvelle.<p>

« Heu... J-J'aime bien celle-ci..., souffla Kouki, sans aucun doute embarrassé par leur situation malgré le fait que personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention, tout en pointant du doigt une carte blanche décorée d'étoiles pailletées d'or et d'argent.  
>– C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais je me demande si Reo ne préférerait pas quelque chose de plus... mignon.<br>– Ah, heu... Ouais... »

Timidement, Furihata baissa les yeux et examina les autres cartes de vœux. Il y en avait plein, et pour tous les goûts ; Akashi, lui, en dénombra plus d'une dizaine de modèles différents, allant de la carte raffinée aux étoiles filantes en argent au carton kitsch exhibant la photographie d'un chiot, encadrée par maints petits cœurs et autres boules de Noël... Reo aimait ce qui était mignon, mais sans doute pas à ce point-là – aussi, les deux garçons finirent par se décider pour une carte où avaient été brodés un petit lutin coiffé d'un bonnet vert et plusieurs cadeaux multicolores, sur un fond blanc comme la neige.

Seijuurou, satisfait, régla leur achat (malgré les protestations de Kouki qui défendait que c'était à lui de payer, puisque c'était l'anniversaire du capitaine de Rakuzan ; après tout, l'argent qu'il possédait devait bien servir à quelque chose, et le roux préférait mille fois l'employer à acheter des présents pour son petit ami ou des cartes de vœux pour son plus proche coéquipier qu'à s'offrir chaque semaine un nouveau costume, comme le faisait son estimé paternel) et rangea la carte dans le sac de son amoureux, avec les autres objets qu'ils avaient achetés plus tôt.

« On pourra l'écrire pendant le repas, suggéra le brun, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du stand, toujours main dans la main.  
>– Hm. Ou même ce soir, à l'hôtel... Ou demain, nous avons le temps. »<p>

Furihata sembla rougir un peu quand Akashi mentionna l'hôtel, et rien que pour ça, ce dernier ne put retenir un sourire ; bientôt une année qu'ils sortaient ensemble et l'autre garçon se gênait encore à l'idée de passer une nuit complète avec lui, contre lui, dans ses bras... C'était attendrissant (ou alors, c'était agaçant mais Seijuurou était amoureux au point de trouver ça adorable – au choix). Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était vrai : son petit ami et lui allaient effectivement dormir dans l'un des hôtels de la capitale ce soir-même, et leur chambre était réservée depuis plus d'un mois déjà.  
>C'était dans ce genre de (rares) cas, par exemple, que le capitaine de Rakuzan trouvait quelque intérêt à représenter la descendance directe du chef d'entreprise multimillionnaire qui lui servait de géniteur – parce que le nom sur sa carte d'identité et les relations que son père avait nouées lui permettaient de réserver une chambre dans un hôtel quatre étoiles de Tokyo, à un mois d'avance, sans être inquiété le moins du monde.<p>

Tandis qu'Akashi s'accordait quelques minutes pour songer à ce qu'il se passerait ce soir, à leur dîner en tête-à-tête au restaurant et au moment fatidique où ils se retrouveraient enfin seuls dans leur chambre, cependant, Kouki sursauta et le retint soudain de toutes ses forces par le bras.

« A-Akashi ! Bredouilla-t-il, l'air apeuré. K-Kagami ! Il est encore là ! »

Aussitôt, Seijuurou leva les yeux et ne tarda pas, en effet, à repérer la tignasse rouge de l'as de Seirin qui dépassait bien d'une tête la foule au grand complet ; il se tenait loin d'eux, fort heureusement, mais quelque chose dut attirer son attention puisqu'il se retourna bientôt et-  
>Ni une, ni deux, le capitaine de Rakuzan passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et le tira d'un coup sec contre lui, de sorte à ce que le visage de Furihata se retrouve enfoui contre son épaule. Ainsi, il espérait que la nouvelle lumière de Tetsuya ne parviendrait pas à reconnaître le numéro 12 de son équipe, et que Kouki et lui seraient suffisamment protégés par la foule alentour pour qu'il ne fasse même pas attention à eux... Par chance, sa tactique fonctionna à merveille, et d'un coup d'œil rapide il put bientôt voir Kagami pivoter sur ses talons et partir dans la direction opposée.<p>

« C'est bon, déclara alors le roux, toujours sur ses gardes. Il est parti. »

Lentement, il laissa donc son amoureux s'éloigner de lui et reprendre ses esprits.

« Je pense qu'il a dû t'entendre quand tu as crié, continua d'expliquer Akashi comme sa main retrouvait celle de son petit ami. Fais attention, dorénavant.  
>– D'accord... »<p>

Encore un peu sonné, Furihata bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et les deux garçons restèrent au même stand pendant plusieurs minutes supplémentaires, ne serait-ce que par précaution – comme ça, lorsqu'ils reprendraient la route, l'as de Seirin se serait suffisamment éloigné et ils ne risqueraient plus de le croiser... Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils espéraient.  
>Seijuurou poussa un bref soupir et ferma les yeux. Il n'en voulait pas à Kouki, loin de lui cette idée, mais force était de reconnaître que ne pas pouvoir apprécier pleinement le marché en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait l'agaçait profondément. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet abruti de Kagami Taiga décide d'y venir lui aussi, et aujourd'hui, ce soir-là de surcroît ? C'était à croire que cet imbécile de première classe n'était né que dans le seul et unique but de lui taper sur le système, et le capitaine de Rakuzan avait de plus en plus de peine à le tolérer.<p>

Enfin... Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était déjà huit heures moins le quart et, si cela signifiait malheureusement que les stands illuminés fermeraient dans un peu plus d'une heure, cela voulait également dire que Kouki et lui se dirigeraient bientôt vers la gare pour y récupérer ses affaires, avant de se rendre au restaurant – et là-bas, plus personne ne les dérangerait, que ce soit Kagami ou n'importe qui d'autre.  
>Une fois encore, c'était là l'un des rares privilèges à partager son arbre généalogique avec l'estimable et richissime président d'une multinationale : sa carte bancaire permettait à Seijuurou d'emmener Kouki dans des établissements qui ne laisseraient jamais entrer aucun de leurs amis (et ce, même si c'était Kouki qui avait réservé le restaurant ; en aucun cas Akashi ne laisserait son amoureux sacrifier toutes ses économies pour leur payer un dîner à deux).<p>

« Ça va aller, souffla Seijuurou à son petit ami, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier tremblait encore à l'idée d'avoir presque été repéré par Kagami. Il nous reste moins d'une heure pour profiter du marché... Ne laissons pas ton coéquipier gâcher notre soirée, d'accord ? »

En face de lui, Furihata inspira profondément, puis expira et acquiesça.

« T'as raison..., lâcha-t-il en un soupir, avant de sourire. On... On y retourne, alors ? »

Satisfait, le capitaine de Rakuzan lui rendit son sourire et se fit un plaisir de lui emboîter le pas lorsqu'il s'engagea à nouveau dans la rue principale aux pavés dégagés, bordée d'arbres multicolores illuminés.

Par la suite, les stands qu'ils visitèrent commencèrent à ressembler à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà vus, et ce quand bien même les décorations ou denrées proposées différaient un peu de celles qu'ils avaient aperçues voire achetées précédemment ; toujours, c'étaient des cartes de vœux, des animaux en peluche (et Seijuurou faillit acheter un adorable renne qui attirait un peu trop le regard de son petit ami – ce dernier refusa, cependant, et les deux garçons arrivèrent au compromis qu'Akashi achèterait plutôt le hérisson que Kouki avait repéré juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent le stand de crêpes), des boules à neige, du pain d'épices... Ils passèrent à côté d'un homme qui, de son chalet en bois décoré, proposait à qui en voulait des verres de vin chaud dont l'odeur chatouillait agréablement les narines, mais leurs dix-sept ans les empêchèrent de céder à la tentation et les obligèrent à se rabattre sur le café et le thé chaud disponibles en gobelets sur un autre stand.

« Tiens, dit doucement le roux en tendant à son compagnon l'un de ses deux verres isothermiques bruns. Fais attention, ne te brûle pas. »

Furihata fit la moue et attrapa avec précaution le gobelet, qu'il porta sans plus attendre à hauteur de son visage.

« Je sais, je sais... »

L'air aussi boudeur que résigné, il se mit à souffler un peu sur son café brûlant et Seijuurou ne put retenir un léger sourire attendri.  
>Lui-même, il s'était laissé tenter par un thé bien noir qu'il ne pouvait pas encore boire, à en juger par la vapeur qui s'échappait du breuvage bouillant ; mais contrairement au garçon qu'il aimait, apparemment, il n'était pas pressé. Maintenant que Kouki et lui se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre un peu à l'écart de la foule, et pourtant si près de l'avenue passante encore (ils s'étaient déplacés jusqu'à contourner le stand de boissons chaudes, mais maints visiteurs se hâtaient encore tout autour d'eux), il appréciait la nuit tombée et le noir teinté de lumières tièdes qui les entouraient – à vrai dire, il ne voyait absolument aucun inconvénient à l'idée de rester là encore un moment, rien qu'un petit moment...<br>Les yeux rivés sur son amoureux, dans ceux de son amoureux, et ils étaient si proches pour ne pas se perdre dans l'effervescence que la situation en devenait presque magique ; le monde alentour, émerveillé par les couleurs, aveuglé par les lumières, ne leur prêtait plus aucune attention et c'était bien, c'était ce qu'il fallait... C'était parfait. Assurément.

Profitant d'un instant où son petit ami sembla lever les yeux au ciel et perdre son regard loin de son café, quelque part dans les illuminations de Noël, Akashi se pencha sur Kouki pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres-

« Ah ! Attends ! »

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire – mais sitôt qu'il s'était approché, Furihata, surpris, embarrassé, avait reculé d'un coup et l'avait repoussé de sa main libre.  
>Évidemment, le choc suffit à faire trembler la main de Seijuurou, celle qui tenait fermement son gobelet de thé bouillant, et le roux pinça fort les lèvres dès l'instant précis où quelques gouttes du breuvage brûlant atterrirent sur sa peau nue.<p>

« ... Kouki », finit-il tout de même par dire en un soupir, tandis qu'une minuscule larme perlait au coin de ses yeux fermés.

Le numéro 12 de Seirin lui jeta un regard des plus interrogateurs, mais il dut vite comprendre quel était le problème car il ne tarda pas à écarquiller deux grands yeux paniqués.

« Ah, je- Je suis désolé ! »

Penaud comme jamais, il baissa la tête tandis qu'Akashi priait pour que le froid de l'hiver contre vite la brûlure qui lui laisserait sans doute une petite marque rouge sur le dos de la main.

« Mais, heu..., reprit cependant le brun, le ton peu assuré. On- On peut pas... Faire ça... Enfin, pas ici... »

Le jeune homme, rouge de honte, ne détailla pas plus et préféra rentrer encore la tête dans les épaules, les deux paumes plaquées contre le gobelet chaud qui contenait son café – et c'était une réaction que Seijuurou aurait trouvée adorable à n'importe quel autre moment du jour ou de la nuit, mais là, tout de suite, dans l'immédiat, ça l'agaça surtout un peu.  
>Une fois pour toutes, Kouki était son petit ami, et ce simple fait aurait dû lui donner le droit de l'embrasser où il le voulait, quand il le voulait, à tout instant de n'importe quelle journée.<p>

« Kouki, personne ne nous regarde, insista alors Seijuurou, un soupçon de plainte dans la voix.  
>– Et si Kagami nous voyait ? »<p>

Un tantinet désespéré par pareille réponse, le capitaine de Rakuzan haussa un sourcil et retint de justesse un nouveau soupir.

« Kagami n'est pas là, mon amour. »

Sur ces mots, il ne laissa pas le temps à son amoureux de s'embarrasser et de bredouiller quoi que ce soit d'autre et s'approcha encore de lui, autant qu'il le put, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un centimètre ou deux de poser son front contre celui du brun.

« Je t'aime », souffla-t-il d'un ton sûr et sans rougir.

Et cette déclaration dut avoir un effet considérable sur l'autre garçon, car le visage de celui-ci passa du rouge à la gêne au sourire à la mine boudeuse au regard énamouré en moins de dix secondes – puis, soudain, Seijuurou sentit les doigts de son compagnon se poser sur sa main et recouvrir tendrement la petite brûlure qui ne le faisait déjà presque plus souffrir.

« Hm... pardon. »

Ce furent les seuls mots que lâcha Kouki et Akashi ne sut jamais s'il parlait de la blessure contre sa peau ou du baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres l'instant d'après – mais sur le coup, il supposa que ça n'avait pas d'importance, et ferma les yeux pour embrasser tendrement son amoureux.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, le capitaine de Rakuzan s'accorda encore quelques instants pour examiner pleinement les traits de son petit ami, et toute l'expression à son visage qui semblait vouloir dire _je t'aime aussi_ encore plus fermement que les mots du jeune homme ne le déclareraient jamais ; et finalement, ce fut Furihata qui rompit la magie du moment en portant à ses lèvres son gobelet de café toujours chaud, mais moins brûlant qu'auparavant.

« On y retourne ? Proposa-t-il à voix basse, une gorgée plus tard. On a encore quelques stands à voir... »

Le roux acquiesça d'un signe de tête calme mais décidé et le laissa reprendre sa main (l'autre, celle qui n'était pas brûlée et ne tenait pas le verre de thé) pour le guider à nouveau dans la foule où ils s'engouffrèrent aussitôt.

Comme l'avait prédit Kouki, il ne leur restait cependant que quelques stands à voir et bientôt ils atteignirent le bout de la rue principale du marché, qui se terminait en un cul-de-sac agrémenté de plusieurs stands. Ceux-ci ne vendaient toutefois rien de bien original ; alors, d'un commun accord, les deux garçons décidèrent de faire demi-tour et de jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux objets qui auraient pu les intéresser avant de rentrer. Ainsi, Furihata s'attarda à nouveau sur quelques décorations qu'Akashi lui offrit sans trop hésiter, arguant que ce Père Noël en métal ferait bonne figure sur le bureau de son petit-ami, tout comme ce sapin de Noël s'avérerait sans doute un serre-livre admirable – et il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour revenir sur leurs pas jusqu'au stand de crêpes où ils s'étaient arrêtés précédemment.

Tout en avançant, le capitaine de Rakuzan s'efforçait de garder à l'esprit à la fois l'heure qui tournait lentement et l'éventuelle présence de Kagami, mais la nuit au-dessus de leur tête était toujours aussi bleue-noire et la tignasse rousse de l'as de Seirin ne dépassait à aucun moment la foule. Une fois, tout au plus, Seijuurou crut bien discerner la silhouette de son ennemi juré ; il se trouvait bien loin d'eux, cela dit, aussi le jeune homme n'y prêta que peu d'attention et préféra se focaliser sur les guirlandes que lui montrait son petit ami.

Stand après stand, lumière après lumière, décor après décor, ils retrouvèrent bientôt l'échoppe dont l'adorable hérisson en peluche avait attiré le regard du joueur de Seirin plus tôt dans la soirée. Akashi n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pour attraper l'animal au bonnet rouge surmonté d'un pompon blanc et l'acheter à son compagnon – et sur le coup, Kouki s'embarrassa beaucoup à l'idée qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans comme lui avait pu se laisser offrir une peluche par son petit ami, mais... Les peluches n'étaient pas réservées aux filles, si ?

Avec un soupir, le brun garda le hérisson dans les mains et l'examina d'un œil critique.

« Je le trouve très mignon, déclara alors Seijuurou, sans savoir trop lui-même s'il parlait de l'animal ou de l'homme à ses côtés.  
>– C'est quand même un peu la honte, pour un garçon...<br>– Je ne pense pas. Tu serais étonné par le nombre d'animaux en peluche que possède Shintarou. »

Furihata écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est pas un exemple ! S'exclama-t-il.  
>– Shintarou est un garçon, se défendit alors le roux. Sinon, je peux t'assurer que Reo s'en offre régulièrement, lui aussi. »<p>

Le joueur de Seirin sembla abandonner la bataille, car il ne rétorqua pas, à la grande satisfaction d'Akashi qui lui sourit doucement ; et bientôt cette histoire fut oubliée, car les aiguilles à la montre du capitaine de Rakuzan dépassèrent la demie de huit heures et le jeune homme décréta qu'il leur fallait songer à partir.  
>Certes, le personnel du restaurant ainsi que leur table réservée ne les attendaient pas avant neuf heures, mais il leur faudrait encore retourner à la gare, puis prendre le métro jusqu'à l'établissement dont il était question... Ce qui leur prendrait sans doute une demi-heure, voire plus – c'est pourquoi il était impératif qu'ils ne tardent pas, et Kouki, quoiqu'un peu triste de devoir quitter l'ambiance tendre et chaleureuse du marché, accepta sans problème de s'en aller.<p>

En quelques pas ni trop lents, ni trop pressés, et sans prendre vraiment le temps de s'arrêter à des stands qu'ils auraient pu manquer ou avoir envie de revisiter, les deux garçons rejoignirent assez vite l'entrée du marché de Noël, où se dressait toujours l'immense sapin tout vêtu d'or et de vert foncé.  
>L'arbre majestueux scintillait dans la nuit noire et paraissait englober toute la place, non, toute la surface du marché et les rues alentours de sa lumière douce et délicate, qui émerveillait sans torturer la rétine – alors, Furihata ne put s'empêcher de s'immobiliser à son pied, immergé dans l'aura de lueur tiède que le géant projetait.<p>

« Ouah..., s'extasia-t-il comme ses yeux clairs traçaient les courbes des guirlandes dorées ou argentées ou rouges ou parfois bleutées, marquant une pause à chaque décoration qu'ils rencontraient. C'est magnifique ! »

Un tantinet attendri, Akashi marcha les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de son petit ami et se stoppa juste à côté de lui. Ce sapin n'avait ni bougé ni changé depuis l'instant où ils l'avaient tous deux dépassé pour la première fois, pourtant ; mais Kouki n'y avait pas prêté attention auparavant, sans doute, l'esprit trop occupé à se réjouir de visiter chaque recoin du marché.

« Je reconnais que cette décoration a été correctement travaillée, commenta le roux, et ce quand bien même son regard à lui ne s'intéressait déjà plus qu'au joueur de Seirin. C'était une bonne idée. »

Debout dans les huit heures et demie sombres et pourtant si lumineuses d'un hiver aussi froid que celui de l'an dernier, Furihata avait les yeux grands ouverts sur la beauté d'une fête qui n'avait rien de japonais et tout portait à croire qu'il ne se souciait plus depuis longtemps du vent qui lui mordait les oreilles – elles étaient bien rouges, cela dit, et Seijuurou était presque jaloux de ces fichues températures qui osaient mordiller la peau de son amoureux à lui. Et puis, en même temps...

Il fallait avouer que Kouki était absolument adorable. A croquer, justement. Avec son regard qui brillait comme celui d'un enfant face au Père Noël, son sourire sincère et naturel qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de troubler le rythme cardiaque du capitaine de Rakuzan, ses oreilles gelées rougies et son nez aussi ; ses mains qu'il gardait dans les poches, y compris celle qui caressait toujours les doigts d'Akashi... C'était un tableau magnifique que seule la neige fine en flocons blancs aurait pu sublimer encore et le roux esquissa un rapide sourire – l'instant d'après, un bref coup d'œil autour de lui lui apprit que les visiteurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux à quitter le marché, et dès lors, il ne put plus résister.

Profitant de l'effervescence qui les entourait et grouillait devant, derrière, à droite et à gauche et partout ailleurs, il lâcha d'un coup la main de son petit ami et s'autorisa à glisser un bras autour de sa taille, derrière lui.

« Hein- Hé ! » S'écria aussitôt le brun, surpris – mais Seijuurou ne céda pas aux protestations de son amoureux et ne s'éloigna pas d'un pouce.

Contre sa paume, la veste rembourrée de Furihata était glacée, mais tout contre son corps, celui de l'homme qu'il aimait était tiède, comme sa simple présence réchauffait sa poitrine de sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas – et ça lui suffisait amplement. Le fier leader de la Génération des Miracles n'avait besoin que de ça. L'année précédente, encore, il aurait clamé à qui voulait l'entendre que seule la victoire comptait, que seuls les matchs remportés dictaient chaque instant de sa vie et chacune de ses pensées ; mais aujourd'hui... Même s'il souhaitait toujours gagner plus que tout, et même si la victoire lui semblait toujours naturelle et nécessaire pour continuer, il avait changé. Quelque chose d'infime, au fond de lui, s'était modifié lorsqu'il avait rencontré Kouki, et n'avait cessé d'engendrer minuscule transformation après transformation négligeable depuis.

« Je t'assure que personne ne nous regarde », se justifia-t-il une énième fois, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix – parce qu'il avait envie d'enlacer son petit ami, et de l'embrasser, et de le garder aussi près de lui que possible toute la soirée.

A ces mots, le brun ne répondit pas, pas tout de suite du moins. Pendant un instant ou deux, il garda l'adorable mine boudeuse (lorsqu'il se prit à penser à penser en ces termes, le capitaine de Rakuzan faillit porter la main à son front et souhaiter toutes ses condoléances à sa pauvre santé mentale) qu'il prenait toujours lorsque son compagnon l'embarrassait mais le rendait heureux à la fois – puis il fit quelque chose de tellement incroyable qu'Akashi lui-même n'en revint pas.  
>Et deux minutes après, si ce n'est trois, Seijuurou écarquillait encore les yeux à l'idée que son petit ami ait pu, tout simplement, sans rougir ni se gêner ni bafouiller, décider de poser la tête contre son épaule.<p>

« ... K-Kouki ? » Bégaya-t-il bien malgré lui, encore sous le choc ; parce qu'ils étaient debout, parce que son bras enlaçait toujours la taille de l'autre garçon, parce qu'ils étaient bien loin du petit muret tranquille sous un arbre illuminé où ils avaient mangé en secret, et parce que maintenant, tout compte fait, peut-être bien que tout le monde les regardait.

Le numéro 12 de Seirin, lui, lui offrit le plus malicieux des sourires timides et se serra un peu plus encore contre lui.

« Je profite que personne nous regarde, souffla-t-il, le rouge aux joues et le ton embarrassé. Je... »

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, trop gêné sans doute pour prononcer les mots qu'il avait en tête ; alors, il se tourna légèrement et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule d'Akashi qui, de son côté, fut obligé de lever les yeux au ciel (vers l'immense, majestueux, scintillant sapin d'or et d'argenté dont la silhouette les dominait) pour ne pas céder à la tentation de disperser mille câlins et tendres baisers dans les cheveux du brun.  
>Le capitaine de Rakuzan était bien connu pour son calme et sa maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve, pourtant. En match, même lors des tournois les plus importants, il ne lui arrivait jamais de perdre son assurance, de laisser trembler ses mains, d'être emporté par l'excitation ou d'autoriser à transparaître ses émotions – mais là, dans ce cas précis, c'était...<p>

Il avait fourré sa main libre dans la poche de son long manteau hors de prix et s'efforçait de garder le regard rivé sur le ciel ou le sapin ou l'ailleurs ou autre chose, mais l'homme qu'il aimait au point de sentir son cœur peser plus lourd dans sa cage thoracique était collé tout contre lui et chaque instant que Kouki passait le nez enfoui dans son épaule lui rendait plus ardue la tâche de ne pas glisser dix doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser – maintenant. Tout de suite.  
>Et peu importe que tout le monde les regarde, la ville de Tokyo n'avait qu'à les voir, parce qu'ils-<p>

Non.  
>Frustré, Seijuurou fronça les sourcils et se demanda combien de temps encore il allait devoir endurer cette torture avant de pouvoir jeter Kouki dans le premier taxi qui passerait et l'emmener à l'hôtel sans passer par la case dîner ; c'est alors qu'il sentit le nez gelé du principal objet de ses pensées frôler la peau de son cou, et les lèvres gercées de Furihata s'y poser.<p>

« Que- »

Non, décidément, résister lui était devenu impossible et de sa vie, jamais le capitaine de Rakuzan n'avait été si heureux d'avoir échoué – son cœur manqua un battement, il se sentait complètement fou et il sourit à cette idée.  
>Aussi, sans plus attendre, il serra l'emprise de son bras dans le dos du brun, ne dirigea plus ses yeux hétérochromes que vers lui et n'empêcha plus sa main libre de se glisser dans ses cheveux, à son visage, contre sa joue, un pouce sur ses lèvres dont la simple idée l'obsédait ; une seconde, encore, à peine, et son nez manquait de heurter celui de Kouki comme il l'embrassait avec envie, amour, passion, désir.<p>

« Kouki..., soupira-t-il contre les lèvres entrouvertes de l'homme qu'il aimait. Hm... »

Peu importe que tout le monde les regarde.  
>La ville de Tokyo au grand complet n'avait qu'à les voir ; Seijuurou s'en moquait, parce que leur relation était idyllique, parce que leur amour était parfait, et parce qu'il était prêt à égorger de ses mains nues quiconque oserait prétendre le contraire.<p>

Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, pourtant. Même quand il embrassait le numéro 12 de Seirin, il était plus calme, généralement. Plus maître de lui-même. Plus à même de contrôler chaque instant de leur baiser de sorte à ce que tout reste à la fois tendre, lent et incroyable, juste ce qu'il fallait pour leur faire tourner la tête à tous les deux ; mais là...  
>Là, dans l'immédiat, il se fichait éperdument de tout ça – parce que ça faisait près de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas embrassé Kouki, qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, pris dans ses bras, qu'il n'avait pas senti sa langue contre la sienne et sa respiration rapide contre son visage.<p>

A bout de souffle, il fut toutefois obligé de s'éloigner de son amoureux et en profita pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, tandis que son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme effréné de son cœur qui ne se calmait plus.

« Ah... Akashi..., bredouilla Furihata, le regard un peu perdu.  
>– Hm... ? »<p>

Il n'attendit pas vraiment que Kouki réponde pour presser à nouveau ses lèvres conte celles de son petit ami en un baiser rapide, furtif, qui ne dura qu'une seconde et fit fermer les yeux du brun.

« Ah... Rien, en fait..., murmura ce dernier en glissant une main jusqu'à l'épaule de Seijuurou, puis dans sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux roux. J'ai juste hâte d'être à l'hôtel... »

Un petit rire gêné lui échappa et Akashi se prit à se demander s'il était vraiment nécessaire qu'ils mangent au restaurant, ce soir-là ; ils pourraient se contenter du petit-déjeuner demain matin, peut-être, ou commander quelque chose depuis leur chambre-  
>Mais alors que le jeune homme remettait cette question à plus tard et s'apprêtait à embrasser encore le garçon dans ses bras, retentit une voix qui fit courir un frisson dans son dos et sursauter Furihata.<p>

« Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun, joyeux Noël. »

Aussitôt, Kouki poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'éloigna d'Akashi, qui tenta instinctivement de le retenir en attrapant son poignet ; mais le joueur de Seirin se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et lorsqu'il ne lut plus que la panique sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, lorsqu'il tourna la tête et remarqua la présence de ce cher Tetsuya et de Kagami Taiga à ses côtés, le capitaine de Rakuzan se demanda pourquoi il ne les avait pas assassinés plus tôt.  
>Pourquoi il ne les avait pas égorgés, tous les deux, dès la première seconde où il en avait eu l'occasion.<p>

« Tetsuya-, commença-t-il, le ton plus froid que jamais comme son regard de rouge et d'or fusillait le fantôme de Seirin.  
>– Mais... ! L'interrompit cependant Kagami Taiga, l'imprévisible, le <em>détestable<em> Kagami Taiga, qui semblait toutefois plus effaré que dégoûté et ouvrait sur le couple deux grands yeux écarquillés. Furi, t'étais pas chez tes cousins ?! »

A côté de Seijuurou, le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder ailleurs, de ses pieds à la neige au sol et de la neige au sol à ses pieds.

« C'était de toute évidence un mensonge, Kagami-kun, commenta alors Tetsuya, le ton aussi calme et monocorde qu'à son habitude. Quoi qu'il en soit... »

Il s'apprêtait à continuer, mais Akashi refusait de le laisser faire – car la simple idée que son imbécile d'ancien camarade soit la raison pour laquelle Kouki tremblait, se tenait en retrait et restait paralysé faisait bouillonner tout son être d'une fureur comme il en avait rarement ressenties.

« Allons-nous-en, Kouki, ordonna-t-il alors, les bras croisés, plus incendiaire que jamais. Tetsuya, nous parlerons une autre fois. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il se rapprocha de son petit ami et glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne ; par chance, ce simple geste suffit à calmer un peu le jeune homme, qui d'un coup trembla moins et osa même relever sur Seijuurou un regard gêné, terrifié, les joues rouges et une lèvre que la nervosité lui avait fait mordre au sang. D'ordinaire, le capitaine de Rakuzan n'était pas particulièrement sensible à la douleur ou à l'inquiétude des autres, mais là... Là, dans ce cas précis, c'était Kouki qui souffrait, plus embarrassé et honteux que jamais, et ce simple spectacle faisait tellement souffrir le roux qu'il avait de la peine à le supporter.

Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent au plus vite, que son amoureux retrouve le sourire aussi tôt que possible ; puis, seulement, il pourrait s'occuper de Tetsuya et de cet abruti de Kagami Taiga.

« N'empêche, reprit d'ailleurs ce dernier, apparemment mal à l'aise, je savais pas que, enfin... vous deux... vous... »

Il était donc naturellement stupide au point de toujours prononcer les mots qu'il ne fallait pas – soit.  
>Le numéro 12 de Seirin déglutit difficilement, et son compagnon serra sa main un peu plus fort avant de regarder droit dans les yeux le plus puissant de ses adversaires.<p>

« J'aime Kouki, déclara-t-il, avec tant d'assurance que le principal intéressé rougit encore et couvrit son visage de la seule main libre qu'il lui restait. Émets la moindre critique à notre sujet et je m'assurerai personnellement que tu ne sois plus jamais capable de jouer au basketball de toute ta misérable vie, Kagami Taiga. »

Il marqua une pause et se força à fermer les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde durant, le temps de retrouver un tant soit peu de son self-control habituel.

« Allons-y, maintenant. »

En face de lui, l'as de Seirin paraissait toujours aussi abasourdi qu'auparavant – Tetsuya, lui, avait gardé l'expression neutre et insensible qu'il arborait en permanence. Contre toute attente, ce fut cependant lui qui s'opposa à la décision d'Akashi (il voulait partir, s'en aller, maintenant, sans discuter) et reprit la parole.

« J'espère seulement que tu ne forces pas Furihata-kun à te fréquenter, Akashi-kun, déclara-t-il, distinctement, sans émotion aucune – et Seijuurou s'arrêta net.  
>– ... Quoi ? »<p>

Les yeux à présent rivés sur son ancien coéquipier, il haussa un sourcil et se demanda si l'ex-fantôme de Teikou venait bien de dire ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu. Il lui avait demandé si lui, Seijuurou Akashi, unique héritier de l'une des plus richissimes multinationales au monde, capitaine de l'indomptable équipe de basketball du lycée Rakuzan, dix-sept ans aujourd'hui même, il osait-

Non.  
>Il avait très clairement et très sérieusement émis l'hypothèse que Seijuurou obligeait peut-être Kouki à sortir avec lui, à l'embrasser et à bien d'autres choses encore, et sur le coup, c'était plus douloureux que ce le roux aurait imaginé. A vrai dire, le simple fait de penser, non, de réaliser que Tetsuya le croyait capable de faire souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, le garçon dont le moindre sourire accélérait les battements de son cœur, la personne pour laquelle il se savait prêt à abandonner absolument tout ce qu'il possédait, c'était...<p>

Il voulut foudroyer son ancien ami du regard et s'efforça de garder les yeux rivés dans les siens mais n'y parvint pas.  
>Douloureux – c'était le mot.<br>C'est alors qu'il sentit, soudain, les doigts de Kouki bouger contre les siens, les attraper et les serrer doucement, puis fermement, puis tendrement.

« Heu... Kuroko, Kagami, entendit-il bredouiller le brun, dont l'embarras s'entendait de moins en moins dans la voix. Je- Je suis amoureux d'Akashi, moi aussi...  
>– Hein ?! Fit l'as de l'équipe. De ce taré ?! »<p>

Ce... ? Encore une fois, c'était _douloureux_-

« Kagami ! Je t'ai dit que je l'aimais, alors arrête, enfoiré ! »

Tout à coup, l'expression du grand rouquin apparemment stupéfait se fit plus gênée, presque honteuse – cependant, une fois n'est pas coutume, Seijuurou n'y prêta aucune attention. Ne le remarqua même pas. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'était mis à peser plus lourd et à taper plus fort, au rythme de ses yeux qui voyageaient de son compagnon à Tetsuya, de Tetsuya à Kagami, de Kagami au garçon qu'il adorait ; et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il avait de la peine à y croire.  
>Kouki venait de prendre sa défense et il avait de la peine à y croire.<br>(Il se fit vite à cette idée, cela dit, et ne prit même pas la peine de réprimer le sourire tendre et amoureux qui courba ses lèvres lorsqu'il lança un nouveau regard à son petit ami.)

« Ah, heu... Je suis désolé, finit tout de même par s'excuser l'as de Seirin, une main frottant nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne. Je savais pas... Désolé, Furi. »

Certes, il avait l'air sincère, mais le capitaine de Rakuzan devait avouer qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour l'avoir insulté et, surtout, avoir insinué qu'il pourrait forcer Furihata à faire quoi que ce soit – le brun, toutefois, expira profondément et passa rapidement la main sur son visage avant de répondre.

« C'est... pas grave, lâcha-t-il, toujours aussi angoissé. Enfin... Merci... De pas t'être moqué... »

Était-ce donc ça que Kouki craignait tant ? Qu'on rie de lui parce qu'il fréquentait un autre garçon ? Pourtant, songea Akashi, il aurait dû se douter depuis longtemps que le roux ne laisserait jamais personne se moquer de lui, d'eux ou de leur relation... Mais il comprenait l'inquiétude de son amoureux. Force était de le reconnaître : lui-même, il avait souffert rien qu'à l'idée qu'on puisse croire qu'il faisait souffrir Kouki, alors... entendre des amis tourner leur relation au ridicule aurait sans doute été particulièrement douloureux pour celui qu'il aimait et, quelque part, il était (presque) reconnaissant envers Tetsuya et ce Kagami Taiga de ne pas avoir éclaté de rire en les surprenant enlacés, en train de s'embrasser.

« Dans ce cas, lança alors la voix insensible et monocorde du fantôme de Seirin, l'essentiel est que vous soyez heureux ensemble... Akashi-kun, bien que je te l'aie écrit ce matin, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Et beaucoup de bonheur avec Furihata-kun. »

Sur ces mots, Tetsuya s'inclina poliment – et Seijuurou n'était pas certain de ne plus nourrir aucune rancune à son égard (son ancien coéquipier l'avait quand même soupçonné de faire du mal à Kouki, son ancien coéquipier ne lui faisait quand même pas confiance, apparemment), mais...

« Merci, répondit-il tout de même, sincère, avant de se tourner vers Furihata dont les doigts étaient toujours mêlés aux siens. Maintenant... Nous devrions y aller, si nous ne voulons pas être en retard au restaurant.  
>– Ah, heu, oui ! Bafouilla Kouki en retour, sa timidité et son embarras reprenant tout à coup possession de son visage. Eh bien, du coup, Kuroko, Kagami... A bientôt, hein ! »<p>

Un sourire gêné pour ses deux coéquipiers et quelques politesses plus tard, le brun prenait congé d'eux sans remords apparents et poursuivait son chemin aux côtés d'Akashi qui, quant à lui, se sentait simplement... satisfait, heureux de voir que le garçon qu'il aimait allait mieux.

* * *

><p>« Aah... C'était super stressant... »<p>

Furihata venait à peine de mettre un pied dans le wagon du métro qu'il s'était déjà, presque par réflexe, glissé contre son petit ami, lui-même appuyé contre l'un des sièges du véhicule qui ne désemplissait décidément pas, même en soirée.  
>Tendrement, Akashi accueillit son amoureux contre lui et chercha sa main de sorte à entremêler leurs doigts, quelque part dans l'atmosphère à hauteur de leurs épaules. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le fait que Kouki ait fait preuve d'autant d'audace face à Tetsuya et à sa nouvelle lumière l'avait surpris, lui aussi ; aussi il supposait que son compagnon subissait à présent le contrecoup de son effronterie.<p>

« Mais tout s'est bien terminé, murmura Seijuurou, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre garçon. Et puis... »

Le brun jeune homme et lui-même se tenaient si proches l'un de l'autre, maintenant, que le capitaine de Rakuzan pouvait sentir les regards qui commençaient, par deux ou trois, à se braquer sur eux – il ne s'en souciait que peu, cependant.  
>Dans un geste infiniment tendre, il se pencha encore vers Kouki et osa poser son front contre celui de son petit ami, de sorte à ce que les mèches claires chatouillent son visage, comme les joues de l'homme qu'il aimait se faisaient plus rouges encore qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.<p>

« Merci d'avoir pris ma défense. »

Abasourdi, le joueur de Seirin écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler-  
>Mais Seijuurou en profita pour lui voler le plus doux des baisers, et que les autres usagers du métro soient damnés.<p>

C'était le 20 décembre, la météo avait annoncé moins dix degrés, et à vingt-et-une heures qui venaient de sonner, ils étaient tous deux en route pour fêter Noël avant l'heure – ensemble.

* * *

><p>Fin (ou presque !)<p>

Comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, cet OS s'arrête là. Le deuxième chapitre n'est pas une véritable suite, ce n'est qu'un (enfin, une tentative de) lime/lemon que j'avais envie d'écrire (et que certains avaient envie de lire, merci pour vos avis d'ailleurs. ^w^)

Si vous souhaitez lire le chapitre 2 malgré tout, bonne lecture - sinon, à tout bientôt. :3

En attendant, je vous souhaite un super début de vacances, et à tout bientôt ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le second chapitre que je mentionnais précédemment. Encore une fois (je me répète, comme d'habitude, pardon xD), il ne s'agit pas d'une véritable suite, juste d'une tentative d'écrire un lemon...

J'ai essayé de me focaliser plus sur les sentiments que sur autre chose, aussi c'est très probablement bien niais et de loin pas assez hard pour satisfaire les amateurs du genre, mais... C'était sympa à écrire, alors voilà. J'espère (un peu naïvement xD) que ce chapitre plaira à quelqu'un =)

Bonne lecture et bonne année 2015 (un peu en retard) ! :3

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kouki emboîta le pas à Akashi pour passer la porte de la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils partageraient cette nuit, son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine que ses coups paniqués, répétés, irréguliers se répercutaient jusque dans ses tympans, le rendant presque aussi sourd qu'il était perdu.<br>Enfin, perdu – non. A vrai dire, il n'était pas si perdu que ça ; il était surtout... Nerveux. Terriblement _nerveux_. Pour preuve, ses mains tremblaient, toutes agrippées qu'elles étaient à la lanière de son sac en bandoulière, et ses jambes manquaient de flancher à chaque pas qu'il faisait – et pourtant...

Il avait passé une soirée absolument magnifique. Sublime. Parfaite.  
>Certes, il n'était pas passé loin de la crise d'angoisse lorsque ses coéquipiers de Seirin les avaient surpris, Akashi et lui, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément (et seigneur, il avait honte de ce baiser rien qu'en se le remémorant) au pied du majestueux sapin décoré d'or et d'argent ; mais par la suite, son petit ami et lui avaient pris le métro jusqu'à la gare, où le capitaine de Rakuzan avait pu récupérer le sac qui contenait toutes ses affaires pour les jours à venir, et ils s'étaient hâtés vers le restaurant où on les attendait pour vingt-et-une heures.<p>

Ils étaient arrivés à vingt-et-une heures vingt et, en toute franchise, le repas avait été somptueux.  
>Kouki n'était pas un habitué des établissements hors de prix comme ceux où son petit ami dînait souvent en compagnie de son père et de ses associés, mais pour ce soir-là, exceptionnellement, il avait fait un effort et il avait bien fait.<p>

Dans le seul et unique but de faire plaisir à Akashi, il avait réservé pour eux deux une table dans un restaurant un tantinet plus distingué que le Maji Burger où il avait l'habitude de déjeuner avec Fukuda et Kawahara. Alors oui, certes, il avait sa fierté et avait tenu à inviter son amoureux, aussi il n'avait pas choisi l'établissement le plus étoilé qu'il avait trouvé – mais celui pour lequel il s'était décidé représentait déjà beaucoup pour lui, qui n'avait jamais mangé ailleurs qu'au fast-food ou au café du coin.

Sur place, cependant, le serveur qui les avait accueillis n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la tenue ni l'attitude de Kouki et les avait naturellement, poliment guidés vers une table individuelle, au fond de la salle et à l'écart des regards indiscrets. Puis, pendant près de deux heures, ils avaient mangé en tête-à-tête, main dans la main parfois, et il se rappelait les yeux d'Akashi rivés dans les siens – ils avaient écrit quelques mots sur la carte précédemment achetée pour Reo, aussi, ils avaient parlé de Kuroko, de Kagami... Akashi l'avait rassuré à leur sujet, lui avait promis qu'ils ne diraient rien ; il avait envoyé un message au joueur fantôme, d'ailleurs, et avait montré à Furihata sa réponse : « Je respecte votre choix, Akashi-kun. Ta relation avec Furihata-kun restera un secret. »

A partir de l'instant où ils avaient quitté le restaurant et s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte dans le taxi qui les conduirait à l'hôtel (le roux préférant ne pas prendre le métro passée une certaine heure), cependant, Kouki avait commencé à sentir sa tension monter et son visage chauffer.  
>Alors, évidemment, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux dans leur chambre, seuls, ensemble, il ne pouvait pas se calmer. C'était impossible. Peine perdue – parce qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, et...<p>

« Kouki, donne-moi ton manteau. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, pris au dépourvu. Ah, oui, c'était vrai – Akashi lui tendait la main droite, un cintre libre dans la gauche. Tout en s'efforçant d'arrêter de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, le numéro 12 de Seirin retira son sac, le laissa dans la grande entrée, puis se dévêtit de son blouson et le confia à son petit ami.

Tandis que Seijuurou, qui n'avait pas l'air troublé le moins du monde, accrochait sa veste à côté de la sienne sur le porte-manteau prévu à cet effet, Furihata laissa son regard parcourir l'immense chambre (il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce n'était pas une suite) qu'ils occuperaient pour la nuit. Sur la droite s'étendait la salle de bain, avec sa baignoire pour deux personnes – et Kouki rougit à l'idée de s'y baigner avec son amoureux, d'autant plus que, connaissant Akashi, ce fantasme se réaliserait sans doute le lendemain matin – et ses deux lavabos blancs immaculés et les différents échantillons de savon qu'on retrouvait dans tout hôtel digne de ce nom. Devant lui, maintenant, en longeant la salle de bain, il arriverait à l'endroit où se trouvait le lit, double évidemment ; et derrière, juste devant la baie vitrée qui servait de fenêtre à la pièce, il apercevait plusieurs fauteuils à l'allure confortable, où-

« Kouki. »

Une fois de plus, le garçon tressaillit et recentra immédiatement toute son attention sur son petit ami.  
>Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, puis s'approcha de Furihata et, en quelques pas seulement, se retrouva parfaitement à même de l'enlacer. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il le fit délicatement, avec une tendresse infinie, en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules ou ses avant-bras pour l'empêcher de trembler et en se collant contre lui comme il l'avait fait dans le métro, avec le front à quelques millimètres du sien, les yeux rouge et or plongés dans les siens.<p>

« Laisse-moi t'embrasser », murmura-t-il alors plus qu'il ne l'ordonna, et Kouki prit les devants en éliminant toute distance qu'il restait encore entre leurs lèvres.

De toute manière, c'était inévitable – et le fait qu'il soit nerveux ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de, heu, faire _certaines choses_ avec son amoureux. En toute honnêteté, il était même plutôt impatient à l'idée qu'un homme comme le capitaine de Rakuzan, enfin non, que le capitaine de Rakuzan en personne s'apprêtait à le toucher, à le caresser, à le déshabiller...

Contre ses lèvres, Akashi laissa échapper un infime soupir de plaisir et Furihata rougit – mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était dû au langoureux baiser qu'il partageait avec son amoureux, ou aux pensées qu'il venait de se surprendre à songer. Quoiqu'il en soit, son visage le brûlait presque maintenant, comme son beau rouquin préféré redoublait de délicatesse et d'agilité pour taquiner sa langue, toujours plus lentement, toujours plus _intensément_-

Lorsque son petit ami lui offrit une seconde de répit, instant d'éloignement nécessaire à ce qu'ils reprennent tous deux leur souffle effréné, Kouki réalisa que l'autre garçon l'avait poussé contre la porte de la chambre et que son dos s'appuyait à présent contre le bois hors de prix ; en d'autres termes, il était pris au piège. Attrapé. Fait comme un rat, et un rapide frisson parcourut son échine – c'était fou, absolument dingue, mais il adorait ça.

En un geste si rapide qu'il surprit (presque) Seijuurou, le numéro 12 de Seirin céda à ses pulsions et osa glisser les bras autour du cou de l'homme qu'il aimait, puis contre sa nuque et enfin, dans ses cheveux rouges, fins. Aussi débile que cela puisse paraître, le brun savait toutefois très bien ce qu'il faisait ; enfin, pas exactement, mais... Il lui semblait qu'Akashi appréciait la sensation de ses doigts contre son crâne, alors... Un peu embarrassé, il voulut sourire, mais les lèvres chaudes que son amoureux plaqua ardemment contre les siennes le firent taire aussitôt.

« Aah..., gémit-il, les yeux fermés, à l'instant où il sentit son petit ami l'envahir à nouveau, l'échauffer à nouveau du bout de la langue. Hn- Akashi- »

Sans prévenir, le roux s'était autorisé à descendre ses mains le long du corps de Furihata, et maintenant cinq de ses doigts se retrouvaient bien placés sur la hanche du joueur de Seirin qui, lui, ne se sentait plus capable ni de parler ni de penser. Contre lui, tout contre lui, la bouche caressant constamment la sienne et la respiration saccadée résonnant dans ses oreilles, Akashi était chaud, sentait bon et lui faisait tourner la tête. Kouki le savait, maintenant, il en était sûr et certain ; il ne pouvait plus articuler le moindre mot, ne se sentait plus à même de formuler la moindre idée un tant soit peu cohérente, n'avait même plus envie de fuir ou de disparaître... Son cœur massacrait toujours sa cage thoracique à grands coups de battements précipités, mais la nervosité qui animait tout son être s'était désormais mêlée d'un désir que le garçon n'arrivait plus à contrôler, et...  
>Sans réfléchir, Kouki serra l'emprise de ses doigts entremêlés aux cheveux du roux, et son amant le récompensa en se lovant plus près de lui encore.<p>

« Akashi, tenta-t-il alors d'appeler, entre deux plaintes qui lui échappaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir. Je... Hmm, embrasse-moi encore... »

Bien évidemment, le capitaine de Rakuzan ne se fit pas prier – et Furihata se sentait bête, mais bête, idiot comme il ne l'avait jamais été... Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, ce soir-là comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre, le jeune homme avait l'enivrante impression que les baisers d'Akashi, langoureux, tendres, longs, remplissaient sa tête de bonheur et d'idées stupides et d'amour et de sensations et d'_encore, s'il te plaît_, et de _je t'aime, ne t'arrête jamais._

Bientôt, il n'arriva d'ailleurs plus qu'à prendre en compte les mains du roux sur ses hanches, qu'à songer à sa langue contre la sienne ; et il n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre que son adversaire au basketball, mais sans nul doute c'était Akashi, _son_ Akashi qui était le plus doué du monde entier – forcément. Impossible que Kouki se sente aussi débile, aussi incapable, aussi stupide, autrement.

A l'instant où il sentit les doigts de son petit ami glisser contre son corps, cependant, lentement et doucement et amoureusement, à la recherche d'un moyen de se faufiler sous ses vêtements, Furihata fut pris de la sensation que tous ses muscles se tendaient d'un coup et s'immobilisa – alors, c'était ça... Ça y était.

L'homme qu'il aimait s'apprêtait à retirer, un par un, chaque morceau de tissu qui couvrait encore sa peau, et le cœur du brun manqua un battement. Ce n'était pas que son amoureux ne l'avait jamais touché auparavant, bien au contraire, mais...

Seijuurou, de son côté, sentit son compagnon se crisper et s'écarta de lui aussitôt.

« Kouki, murmura-t-il, le regard lourd de sens et d'envie. Kouki... Si je fais quoi que ce soit qui ne te convient pas, arrête-m-  
>– Non, ça ira, le coupa le numéro 12, avant de relever sur lui deux yeux embarrassés mais décidés. Je- J'en ai super envie, après tout, c'est juste que... Que... »<p>

Le capitaine de Rakuzan esquissa un rapide sourire.

« Tout se passera à merveille, promit-il. Tu as ma parole... Tu seras à la hauteur, Kouki. Tu l'as toujours été. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il embrassa une nouvelle fois l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait un peu de peine à comprendre comment le brun pouvait se sentir si peu confiant, à vrai dire – enfin, il savait bien que son amoureux était de nature timide et craignait toujours chaque erreur, chaque faux pas qu'il pourrait faire, mais... A son humble avis, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Kouki s'en sortait très bien : blotti contre lui, il répondait à ses baisers du mieux qu'il le pouvait, avec une sincérité et une passion bien caractéristiques de sa personnalité, de tout ce qu'il était, et il s'enflammait contre le joueur de Rakuzan au point qu'il ne s'entendait plus gémir – Seijuurou l'aurait parié, et surtout, il l'adorait.

Il l'adorait, il était absolument fou de la façon qu'avait l'autre garçon de se tortiller dans ses bras, d'accrocher ses mains dans ses cheveux et de tirer un peu, de fermer les yeux lorsque leurs langues s'effleuraient, de se frotter (inconsciemment) contre lui dès qu'il en avait l'occasion... Seijuurou en était fou au point de ne plus prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, au point de s'abandonner complètement et de laisser ses désirs le guider ; et c'était parfait. Oui, décidément, Kouki était parfait et n'avait pas à rougir ni de ses pulsions, ni de ses réactions, ni de ce qu'il faisait – de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, tous les deux.

« Hmm..., souffla le roux, comme il prenait encore et toujours possession des lèvres de son amoureux. Tu es merveilleux... »

Furihata ne répondit pas, mais son petit ami devina aussitôt qu'il rougissait et peina à réprimer un sourire. C'était vrai, pourtant : il trouvait Kouki merveilleux. Lui-même, à côté, il ne faisait pas grand-chose, sinon ce qui lui était agréable, ou encore ce qui faisait frémir son amant contre lui (et qui, par conséquent, lui était d'autant plus agréable). D'ailleurs, malgré les soupirs d'aise qui arrivaient régulièrement à ses oreilles, Akashi ne parvenait pas à empêcher un léger pincement au cœur de le faire souffrir ; malgré lui, malgré tout, les mots de Tetsuya tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, _j'espère seulement que tu ne forces pas Furihata-kun_, et puis...

L'espace d'une seconde, le capitaine de Rakuzan se redressa et s'éloigna un peu de Kouki. Ah... Maudit soit Tetsuya ; parce qu'avant cette rencontre avec son ancien coéquipier, le jeune homme n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse forcer son amoureux à faire quoi que ce soit, mais maintenant... Il se savait impatient, il se savait fou d'envie, il se savait jaloux et possessif – alors que se passerait-il, s'il en venait à obliger Kouki à lui obéir ? Qu'adviendrait-il si, emporté par le désir, il ne parvenait plus à se retenir et cessait d'écouter les _attends_, les _je suis pas sûr_, les _non_, les _ça suffit_ ? Il ne voulait pas forcer le garçon qu'il aimait, et il était persuadé qu'il ne le ferait jamais, mais... Était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, Seijuurou se prit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et retint de justesse un bref soupir. Cette fois-ci, l'éducation qu'il avait reçue jouait vraiment en sa défaveur, et il n'était pas sûr d'être autorisé à infliger ça à son petit ami-  
>Petit ami qui, cependant, le surprit (Akashi sursauta presque) en glissant soudain les bras le long de son corps jusqu'à attraper sa ceinture, les doigts presque enfilés dans les passants, avant de le tirer doucement et de l'obliger ainsi à se coller à nouveau contre lui. Il fallut bien une seconde au capitaine de Rakuzan pour se remettre de son étonnement – mais lorsque ses yeux écarquillés reprirent forme normale, le jeune homme laissa son regard dériver jusque sur son compagnon et sut, aussitôt, que tout allait bien. Que tout était bon.<p>

« Hé, t'en va pas, murmura Furihata, le ton plaintif – et il avait les joues rouges, le visage en feu, les doigts tremblants contre la ceinture en cuir de son amoureux. Je... J'ai besoin que t-tu me rassures, d'accord... »

Attendri, Seijuurou le gratifia d'un léger sourire. Alors comme ça, Kouki voulait être rassuré ? Soit, il le serait donc sans plus tarder ; et afin de concrétiser au mieux cette idée, le roux n'hésita plus à se pencher dans le cou de l'autre garçon, de sorte à pouvoir y embrasser sa peau un peu crème, un peu bronzée.

Dès lors, le corps et les mouvements du joueur de Seirin ne mentirent plus, ne laissèrent plus place au moindre doute, aussi infime qu'il fût. Lentement, fébrilement, presque fiévreusement, le jeune homme promena ses dix doigts autour de la taille d'un Akashi qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'entendre gémir, à le sentir frémir – et son index se glissa dans un passant, son majeur effleura l'une des poches arrière sans oser s'y fourrer cependant, puis son pouce arriva à la boucle en métal froid et-  
>Lorsque Kouki commença à défaire sa ceinture, Seijuurou sentit un long frisson parcourir tous ses nerfs, sans exception.<p>

Il aimait ça, il adorait ça, et il dut réprimer une envie violente de reprendre les choses en mains et de faufiler ses dix doigts sous les cuisses de son petit ami pour l'amener contre lui et lui faire voir des étoiles, leur faire voir des étoiles à tous les deux, là, maintenant ; au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amoureux et de laisser cinq de ses doigts chercher la braguette de son jeans, parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de rien sinon de l'enlever. De lui arracher tous ses vêtements, en fait.

D'une seule main, Akashi parvint à déboutonner le pantalon de l'autre garçon, tandis que Kouki s'était blotti contre son épaule et peinait visiblement à correctement détacher sa ceinture – mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sa ceinture, Seijuurou pourrait toujours l'enlever lui-même plus tard, lorsqu'il en aurait vraiment besoin ; pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de baisser la fermeture éclair, de dégager la chemise qui gênait, de glisser quelques doigts chauds contre sa peau et de-

Au moment où Seijuurou s'apprêtait à jouer, du bout des doigts, avec le bas-ventre d'un Furihata qui en avait apparemment très envie, il sentit la main de son amoureux s'enrouler autour de son poignet et le repousser doucement.

« Hm, je, heu, bredouilla alors le brun sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, mes v-vêtements, je... »

Le capitaine de Rakuzan, le souffle court, l'examina d'un œil critique mais affectueux et comprit bien vite où il voulait en venir.

« Je te laisse te déshabiller seul ? » Proposa-t-il, le ton neutre.

Face à lui, le brun acquiesça d'un énergique mouvement de la tête ; aussi, Akashi obéit et, après un dernier baiser derrière l'oreille, s'éloigna, fit docilement un pas en arrière. De sa nouvelle position, il s'arrogea alors le droit d'observer son amoureux de la tête aux pieds. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'en soient pas à leur premier rapport (certes, Furihata et lui n'étaient jamais allés _jusqu'au bout_, comme on disait, mais il leur était maintes fois arrivé de prendre un peu de _bon_ _temps_ ensemble), le numéro 12 de Seirin semblait encore et toujours intimidé, angoissé à l'idée de dévêtir son propre corps – et ses doigts tremblaient comme il essayait de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, sans trop de succès toutefois, et bientôt il abandonna la bataille pour inspirer, expirer à fond, et...

« Heu..., fit-il avant de se racler nerveusement la gorge. Akashi, tu peux te tourner ? S'il te plaît ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui et le capitaine de Rakuzan haussa un sourcil sceptique ; comme mentionné précédemment, ce n'était de loin pas la première fois qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir le corps et chaque parcelle de peau de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais bon... Il supposait que cette réticence à se montrer nu ajoutait, quelque part, au charme adorable de Kouki.  
>C'est pourquoi il hocha simplement la tête et fit volte-face, de sorte à ne montrer plus que son dos à l'homme sous les yeux duquel il commença, lui aussi, à retirer ses vêtements.<p>

Quelques instants plus tard seulement, il se retrouvait en sous-vêtements, debout devant le lit double qu'il partagerait bientôt avec Kouki, et il devinait sans peine les yeux mi-effarés mi-émerveillés qui parcouraient amoureusement chacun de ses muscles. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de faire face à son petit ami pour savoir que celui-ci l'observait toujours, avec le mélange d'embarras et de désir qui lui était propre – parce qu'il était ainsi, à la fois timide et masculin, gêné et fou d'envie, honteux mais bien conscient de ce qu'il ressentait à tout moment.

« Heu, c'est bon », ne tarda-t-il d'ailleurs pas à lancer, la voix un peu tremblante (sans doute autant d'appréhension que d'anticipation), indiquant ainsi au roux qu'il l'autorisait à se retourner – et Akashi ne se fit pas prier.

Sans plus attendre, il pivota sur ses talons et laissa son regard rouge et or se poser sur le corps presque nu de son amoureux, car Kouki ne s'était apparemment pas découvert l'audace d'aller jusqu'à retirer son caleçon, tâche ardue qu'il reviendrait comme toujours à Seijuurou d'effectuer. Ce dernier s'accorda une seconde d'immobilité durant laquelle ses yeux parcourent les courbes et les angles des bras, du torse, des hanches et des jambes de l'autre garçon, puis il s'approcha d'un pas et ses bras se glissèrent naturellement autour des épaules du brun, dont les mains se posèrent sur son torse avant de se faufiler jusque dans le bas de son dos.

Le temps d'un soupir, encore, d'un sourire qui lui échappa lorsque son amant rougit et lui jeta ce regard mi-décidé mi-embarrassé qu'il aimait tant, et Seijuurou embrassa à nouveau son compagnon. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il en arriva bien vite à s'éloigner des lèvres de Kouki pour s'attaquer à son cou, à sa gorge, à ses épaules, les mains rivées sur ses hanches et son boxer qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui retirer – et la peau tiède de son petit ami, un peu salée quand il l'embrassait, bouillante dès qu'elle effleurait la sienne, lui donnait envie de-

Contre lui, Furihata ne réagissait pas, et Akashi calma ses ardeurs sitôt qu'il s'en rendit compte.  
>L'autre garçon, dans ses bras, ne bougeait plus vraiment et se contentait d'éviter son regard, préférant fixer le sol ou l'épaule du roux, et celui-ci manqua de s'en vouloir – il se l'était déjà dit et répété, mais il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas forcer son amoureux à faire quoi que ce soit...<p>

« Kouki, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il alors, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à me laisser faire des choses qui-  
>– C'est pas ça, l'interrompit le joueur de Seirin, j'ai juste... Je ressemble à rien à côté de toi... »<p>

Ah. C'était donc ça.  
>L'air abattu, le brun poussa un soupir découragé et laissa tomber sa tête en avant, appuyant ainsi son front contre la clavicule de Seijuurou, qui glissa instinctivement une main dans ses mèches claires. Sûr et maître de lui comme il se sentait toujours et avait été éduqué à l'être, Akashi avait souvent tendance à oublier que tout le monde n'était pas comme lui, surtout pas son petit ami, et il s'en voulait un peu pour ça ; parce qu'il aurait dû le rassurer, comme Kouki le lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt, et lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.<p>

Peu importe ce qu'avait pu sous-entendre un jour Aida Riko de Seirin, peu importe toutes les choses qu'avaient pu raconter les filles du collège ou du lycée, peu importe les imbécilités qu'avaient pu déblatérer d'autres garçons ou qui que ce soit d'autre – aux yeux rouge et doré du capitaine de Rakuzan, Kouki était parfait et méritait de le savoir.

« Je ne trouve pas, déclara-t-il alors, sincère. Tu es magnifique, Kouki. »

Et il le pensait vraiment, du plus profond de son cœur et de son corps – ce n'était pas faute d'avoir comparé, d'ailleurs. Dans les vestiaires après chaque entraînement de basketball, il avait l'occasion d'examiner sous (presque) toutes les coutures ses coéquipiers et son verdict était, avait toujours été sans appel : Reo était trop pâle, Eikichi trop musclé, Kotarou trop large d'épaules et Chihiro... Il n'en était même pas question ; même comparé aux miracles de Teikou, seul Kouki réunissait toutes les qualités possibles et inimaginables, de son teint légèrement hâlé à chaque muscle qu'il exerçait régulièrement, de sa timidité à son indéniable sincérité. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, et il s'en était d'ailleurs lui-même beaucoup étonné au début, Akashi n'aimait que Kouki et il aimait toutes les facettes de lui, jusqu'à la plus infime ou la plus agaçante.  
>Malheureusement, le principal intéressé semblait énormément peiner à s'en rendre compte.<p>

« Dis pas ça, lança-t-il en effet, le visage toujours enfoui contre l'épaule de son petit ami. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est pas vrai. »

Sceptique, le roux haussa un sourcil et s'arrêta un instant de jouer avec les cheveux de son amant. Finalement, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit – il aimait Kouki et toutes les facettes de lui, sauf celle-ci. Cela faisait déjà presque une année qu'ils sortaient ensemble, qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, qu'ils s'embrassaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, et plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient sauté le pas en passant la nuit ensemble dans le lit de Seijuurou ; alors pourquoi diable Kouki se sentait-il toujours aussi peu confiant ? D'autant plus qu'il sortait avec lui, l'invincible capitaine de la puissante Rakuzan, l'unique héritier d'une multinationale dont le chiffre d'affaires se comptait en milliards, le-  
>Après un instant de réflexion, Akashi songea que c'était peut-être en partie à cause de lui que son amoureux manquait tant d'assurance lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble, mais cette idée ne l'empêcha pas d'appliquer une petite tape sur le crâne de l'autre garçon.<p>

« Aïe ! S'exclama aussitôt le brun, même s'il n'avait sans doute pas souffert tant que ça.  
>– Je te signale que je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de toi si tu n'avais pas été parfait, déclara alors Seijuurou, mi-sérieux, à moitié sur le ton de la plaisanterie toutefois. Alors fais-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de dire ce genre d'idioties, d'accord ? »<p>

Ce n'était sans doute pas le plus convaincant des arguments, mais il sembla suffire à Furihata car ce dernier redressa la tête après un dernier soupir, et Seijuurou put alors lire dans ses yeux une pointe d'amusement certain.

« Peut-être que tu as besoin de lunettes, fit-il, feignant un air boudeur.  
>– Peut-être que je te trouve juste séduisant, répondit le capitaine de Rakuzan du tac-au-tac, sans retenir le rire léger qui le démangeait. Tu me plais beaucoup, Kouki. »<p>

Le sourire à son visage était tendre et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amoureux, et comme pour illustrer son geste, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Furihata ; ce dernier, quant à lui, se fit un plaisir de partager ce baiser avec Akashi.

Il ne savait toujours pas exactement pourquoi ni comment l'homme qu'il fréquentait depuis maintenant bientôt un an avait bien pu s'amouracher autant de lui, mais l'idée que son petit ami l'aimait (même s'il n'était décidément pas parfait, même s'il n'était sans doute pas aussi séduisant que le roux voulait le lui faire croire) faisait battre son cœur plus vite, plus fort, et pour l'instant, ça lui suffisait. Taquiner son compagnon, ou plutôt, se laisser taquiner par son compagnon l'avait un peu calmé, de sorte qu'il se sentait moins angoissé à présent – et ce, même s'il savait d'avance que cet instant de répit ne durerait pas bien longtemps...

En effet, deux ou trois secondes plus tard à peine, la main de Seijuurou avait retrouvé la sienne et le beau rouquin l'attirait lentement vers le lit immense de la chambre d'hôtel hors de prix.

« Viens, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, ses cinq doigts libres toujours posés sur la hanche de Kouki. Assieds-toi sur le lit. »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à raviver toute la tension qui animait le brun depuis qu'il avait posé un pied dans cette chambre, et qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter à chaque minute qu'Akashi et lui avaient passée seuls, ensemble, ici. Rapidement, son cœur se remit à battre la chamade et sa respiration reprit un rythme effréné, à peine supportable pour ses pauvres poumons – mais la voix de Seijuurou était grave, mielleuse, chaude, envoûtante, pleine de désirs et d'attentes, et le joueur de Seirin se retrouva assis sur les beaux draps propres et bien faits avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Debout devant lui, le capitaine de Rakuzan tendit la main pour la déposer délicatement sur sa joue, avant de caresser d'un pouce rugueux sa peau tiède, d'autant plus tiède qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rougir, à présent. Sans réfléchir, Kouki se lova contre les doigts de l'homme qu'il aimait et garda un moment les yeux mi-clos, tout en essayant de se calmer et de cesser de songer à tout ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, à tout ce qu'Akashi aurait très probablement l'occasion de lui faire ; sous son regard un peu ailleurs, le roux possédait le corps le mieux sculpté qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir... Il était fort, musclé, et son torse ne laissait place à aucun doute concernant sa virilité – mais il n'était pas comme Kagami, à qui ses pectoraux donnaient des allures de monstre ou de bodybuilder (ce qui, somme toute, n'était pas moins effrayant). A vrai dire, Seijuurou lui donnait l'impression de posséder un corps à la puissance concentrée, rassemblée en des membres et muscles moins imposants mais tout aussi impressionnants lorsqu'on en découvrait les capacités véritables ; et malgré tout, il restait beau. Incroyablement beau. Le plus bel homme qu'il ait un jour rencontré.

Le sourire léger mais charmé de Kouki fit vite place à l'embarras lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point il avait envie de tendre les bras et de glisser ses mains partout contre la silhouette divine de son petit ami, cela dit – et Seijuurou dut s'en rendre compte aussi, car le brun l'entendit rire. Puis, il s'agenouilla devant lui.  
>Les yeux rouge et or rivés dans les siens, Akashi déposa un rapide baiser sur l'un de ses genoux.<p>

« Tu n'as pas idée de toutes les choses que je meurs d'envie de te faire, Kouki, avoua-t-il à voix basse, sans doute aussi sérieux qu'attendri et excité – et un long frisson parcourut tout le corps du brun jusqu'entre ses jambes. Et je ne vais pas t'en faire part, parce que tu m'as l'air bien assez angoissé comme ça. »

A ces mots, Furihata tressaillit, pris d'un sursaut de panique à l'idée que Seijuurou puisse refuser de continuer à l'embrasser, de le toucher et de le caresser sous prétexte qu'il était trop nerveux ; mais le roux accompagna sa déclaration d'un rire léger et tout de suite, ça alla mieux. Un peu.

Avec une infinie douceur, le beau garçon à ses genoux attrapa la main du joueur de Seirin et la guida jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à son visage, de sorte à pouvoir en embrasser tendrement la paume. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait plutôt souvent, maintenant que le brun y pensait – embrasser son corps, à n'importe quel endroit, partout où il le pouvait... Un frisson parcourut ses épaules à cette idée, mais c'était vrai : il arrivait souvent, vraiment souvent qu'Akashi profite de leurs ébats pour déposer ses lèvres sur ses épaules, ses omoplates, son cou, ses bras, ses jambes même parfois, son ventre lorsqu'il parvenait à y accéder, comme s'il vouait un culte étrange à la peau pleine d'imperfections de Furihata, et... C'était assez stressant... Et très agréable à la fois.

A vrai dire, lorsque Seijuurou prenait la peine de poser la bouche contre sa paume, le dos de sa main, son avant-bras, Kouki se sentait vraiment aimé, physiquement aimé, et ça lui faisait un peu tourner la tête. Aujourd'hui encore, le capitaine de Rakuzan s'accordait le temps de parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps à laquelle il avait accès, et... Il embrassa son poignet, sa paume encore, puis chacun de ses doigts avant de laisser la main de son amant glisser jusqu'à son visage et se perdre à moitié contre sa joue, à moitié dans ses cheveux roux.

« Tout se passera à merveille », promit-il, le regard aussi chaud que la température du corps entier de Kouki lui paraissait élevée – ce dernier n'eut alors plus qu'à acquiescer pour que le roux baisse à nouveau la tête et se glisse, cette fois-ci, entre ses jambes qui tremblaient d'anticipation.

En toute honnêteté, Furihata n'était pas aussi prude qu'on aurait pu le croire ; il avait, par exemple, parfaitement conscience de ce que son petit ami avait l'intention de faire, ultimement, après s'être convenablement amusé avec ses cuisses qu'il commençait tout juste à embrasser doucement. Mais il était timide, introverti, et la simple idée que son amoureux finirait bien par remonter, lentement, langoureusement, jusqu'au point névralgique de son anatomie l'embarrassait d'avance, et ce même si ce n'était pas la première fois que Seijuurou le touchait (non, pire, le _léchait_ – et c'était tellement obscène que Kouki n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu laisser son amant le faire un jour) à cet endroit-là. Et pourtant, il s'était assis sur le lit, il avait écarté les jambes et autorisé Akashi à se glisser contre lui, et maintenant il tremblait d'envie en imaginant le moment où enfin, enfin, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde lui retirait ce boxer qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'enlever lui-même – le moment où, enfin, son beau rouquin le prendrait en bouche et jouerait suffisamment de sa langue habile pour l'envoyer au septième ciel en quelques minutes seulement...

Ce serait un moment court mais sensationnel, à des kilomètres au-dessus de toutes les victoires du monde – à l'origine, Furihata avait prévu un autre plan pour ce soir, cependant. Restait à trouver le courage d'en faire part au capitaine de Rakuzan, le tout sans céder au plaisir qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lui apporter, et Kouki ne savait pas vraiment s'il aurait la force de lui en parler. Pour l'instant, il se sentait chaud, bouillant, excité, fou de désir, comme si tout son être n'était plus guidé que par la partie inférieure de son anatomie, et-

A l'instant où Akashi tira sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et le descendit, d'un geste vif, juste suffisamment pour que son souffle chaud vienne le titiller à l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps, pour que ses lèvres aussitôt viennent s'y plaquer, Furihata tressaillit violemment, laissa échapper un cri tant de satisfaction que de surprise et se fit violence pour forcer ses deux mains à se plonger dans les beaux cheveux roux devant lui.

« A- Akashi, stop ! S'écria-t-il, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, avant de brusquement rougir lorsque son compagnon s'éloigna de lui.  
>– Je... Je t'ai fait mal ? »<p>

Seijuurou paraissait calme, reprenant son souffle aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, mais Kouki pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était véritablement inquiet si ce n'était peiné, et il s'en voulut un peu.

« Non, non, pas du tout, le rassura-t-il donc. C'est même plutôt le contraire... »

Un rire nerveux lui échappa tandis que son petit ami gardait le regard rivé sur lui, comme s'il attendait patiemment que le brun finisse de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire, y compris pourquoi il venait de brutalement le repousser.

« En fait..., commença-t-il, pas très sûr de lui, et il déglutit. Je- J'aimerais bien qu'on aille, heu, jusqu'au bout... Ce soir, je veux dire... »

Et c'était dit.  
>Aussi bêtement, aussi simplement que ça, c'était dit. Il aimerait bien qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout ce soir – et c'était tout, et Kouki n'avait pas la moindre idée de s'il était censé s'en sentir fier ou bien honteux. Parce qu'il en avait envie, c'était sûr ; il y avait bien réfléchi, depuis la dernière fois où il avait terminé la nuit nu au beau milieu des draps de l'homme qu'il aimait, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il le voulait, tout entier, en lui, qu'il voulait consommer leur amour d'une année comme on consomme un mariage à peine célébré, qu'il voulait-<br>Enfin, c'était gênant d'y penser, mais il voulait qu'Akashi le fasse sien et il espérait qu'il avait su communiquer cette envie suffisamment bien pour que son amoureux accepte de l'exaucer.

Seijuurou, lui, garda le silence quelques secondes encore – puis, un sourire mi-attendri mi-moqueur étira ses lèvres fines et, enfin, il lui répondit.

« Je me disais bien que tu semblais plus nerveux qu'à l'accoutumée, commenta-t-il, visiblement amusé par les jambes de Kouki qui frémissaient encore sous ses doigts fins.  
>– J'y peux rien, se défendit le brun, qui avait de plus en plus de peine à déglutir. J'ai envie qu'on le fasse, mais en même temps, ça me stresse... Et j'ai un peu p-peur... Mais j'en ai vraiment envie ! »<p>

C'était vrai, il ne mentait pas, c'était vrai plus que jamais, il désirait Akashi au point qu'il avait passé les nuits précédant celle-ci à s'éveiller en sueur à deux heures du matin, la tête pleine d'images de ses cheveux roux et de ses yeux hétérochromes et de ses lèvres bouillantes et de _lui_ ; mais sur le coup, il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à le faire comprendre à son amoureux, et l'angoisse compressait tant son cœur dans sa poitrine qu'il faillit manquer le regard que ne tarda pas à lui lancer l'autre garçon.

Avec un sourire un peu fier et masculin qui étirait ses lèvres, un soupçon d'envie pour une pincée de besoin, Seijuurou avait rivé les yeux sur lui et, pour une fois, il était plus qu'enfantin de lire sur son visage chaque idée qui lui traversait l'esprit.

« Moi aussi, souffla-t-il sans détourner le regard, toujours aussi sûr de lui que d'ordinaire – puis il se redressa sans crier gare et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent contre celles de Kouki. J'ai tellement envie de toi... »

Le baiser qui s'ensuivit fut long, langoureux, bruyant, éhonté, presque scandaleux tant la langue de son petit ami claquait contre la sienne, et tant la proximité du corps parfait d'Akashi le poussait à céder à la tentation de le toucher à nouveau, de glisser ses mains autour de sa taille, dans son dos, puis plus bas, contre son boxer, le long du moindre muscle surentraîné de son fessier ou de ses cuisses nues-

Furihata résista, toutefois. Difficilement, certes, mais il résista et se contenta d'accepter, de rendre, de partager le baiser qui le faisait trembler jusqu'aux orteils et lui inspirait la conviction que si le roux avait décidé, là, maintenant, tout de suite, de le renverser sur le lit et de lui retirer son caleçon, il n'aurait pas dit non, il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée de protester – et effectivement, on faisait mieux comme résistance, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'était qu'un homme, après tout, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans fêtés le mois dernier, et le capitaine de Rakuzan était... sans doute aucun l'individu le plus attachant et séduisant qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer ; alors, forcément, Kouki ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Finalement, trop faible et trop fou pour résister à ses propres pulsions, le brun osa poser les mains sur la peau de Seijuurou et s'aventura même, audacieusement, à glisser un doigt sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement ; par coïncidence, ou peut-être pas tout compte fait, son compagnon gémit contre ses lèvres au même instant et s'éloigna de lui.

« Kouki, expira-t-il plus qu'il ne déclara, à bout de souffle. Je te promets que... Si par hasard je te fais mal... J'arrêterai tout de suite... »

Ses doigts frémissaient d'excitation contre la peau du joueur de Seirin, cependant, et ce dernier se demanda l'espace d'un instant si son amoureux se maîtrisait vraiment autant qu'il aurait aimé le lui faire croire – mais Akashi porta bientôt cinq doigts à sa joue et, au moment où il plongea un regard que le désir devait rendre flou dans les yeux de Kouki, il sembla s'être légèrement repris.

« Je t'aime, déclara-t-il, d'une façon si naturelle que le brun s'en sentit piquer un fard. Je t'aime, et tu me fais perdre la tête... Mais tout ira bien. »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur un ton tranchant radicalement avec le reste ; il était beaucoup plus sérieux, d'un coup, plus décidé et plus confiant.

« Mais, heu..., commença Furihata, un peu perdu – parce qu'après tout, comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ?  
>– Ne t'en fais pas. »<p>

Encore une fois, le ton sérieux, décidé, confiant-  
>Puis un sourire tendre qui naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres, et un baiser presque innocent qu'il déposa au milieu de ses cheveux en bataille.<p>

« J'ai toujours raison – j'espère que tu t'en souviens. »

A ces mots, Furihata tressaillit, puis se rappela soudain que leur première rencontre remontait à plus d'une année et qu'ils sortaient ensemble, qu'ils s'aimaient, que... que Seijuurou plaisantait. Qu'il le taquinait, tout bêtement ; mais qu'il allait faire de son mieux, qu'il allait prendre encore plus soin de lui qu'humainement possible, qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur que ce moment partagé leur soit agréable à tous les deux, et qu'il était prêt à endosser toute la responsabilité des conséquences que la moindre de ses erreurs pourrait bien provoquer.  
>Alors, en redressant la tête, Kouki inspira doucement et s'efforça de prononcer les syllabes, les mots, la seule et unique phrase qui tiraillait ses lèvres depuis si longtemps déjà-<p>

« Fais... Fais-moi l'am- l'amour, alors ? »

Et le brun manqua de rougir encore lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point cette question sonnait plus ridicule qu'espiègle ou séductrice, mais son petit ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui pour entamer un nouveau baiser. Langoureux, comme le précédent, chaud et humide, sur fond de leurs plaintes énamourées et de leurs bouches qui ne s'unissaient plus qu'en gémissements ; et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Furihata se retrouva allongé sur le dos, contre les draps propres du grand lit, le corps d'Akashi pressé contre le sien, son petit ami juste au-dessus de lui.

C'était un instant qu'il appréhendait, mais dont son subconscient ne parvenait qu'à rêver, que son imbécile de cerveau passait son temps à fantasmer ; aussi, il n'en fallut pas plus au numéro 12 pour sentir tout son corps ne se focaliser plus que sur les stimulations à laquelle son entrejambe était exposée, tant et si bien qu'il glapit presque lorsque le roux, ce traître, osa se redresser et s'éloigner de lui. Il était beau, cela dit, sublime dans le plus simple appareil ou presque, avec son boxer noir qui moulait à la perfection chaque parcelle de son bas-ventre au point que Kouki n'en pouvait plus de le voir encore vêtu ; c'est alors qu'il descendit lentement sa main droite, du torse du brun jusqu'à ses abdominaux jusqu'à l'endroit qui le ferait sans aucun doute frissonner de plaisir, avant de passer un doigt fin et tiède sous l'élastique de son caleçon.

« Tu vas enlever ça, somma-t-il un Furihata qui, comme en transe, acquiesça sans hésiter. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher quelque chose dont nous aurons besoin... »

Et sans un mot de plus, sans une caresse supplémentaire, le capitaine de Rakuzan tourna les talons pour retourner dans l'entrée.  
>Kouki, lui, rencontrait de plus en plus de difficultés à réfléchir correctement et se sentait plus idiot que jamais. En même temps, c'était profondément stupide ; mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que Seijuurou s'éloigne de lui, pas là, pas maintenant, pas alors que cette chambre d'hôtel paraissait si grande et qu'il n'apercevait presque plus la silhouette de son petit ami... L'air boudeur, embarrassé, excité en même temps, le jeune homme tâcha de se résigner et se releva pour, rapidement, se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement qui commençait de toute façon à le mettre plutôt mal à l'aise ; après quoi, il lui fallut un léger instant d'adaptation, mais...<br>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Akashi le verrait nu et il brûlait d'un désir trop intense pour s'en soucier, de toute façon.

Seijuurou, de son côté, plongea fébrilement la main dans son sac à la recherche des quelques _accessoires_ qu'il se bénissait d'y avoir placé avant de quitter Kyoto, bien plus tôt dans l'après-midi. A vrai dire, prétendre qu'il n'avait pas espéré que tout ceci se produise, que Kouki accepte de passer à l'étape suivante et le supplie de lui faire l'amour, aurait été mentir – car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait soin d'emporter préservatifs et lubrifiant pour se rendre chez son petit ami. Mais cette fois... Cette fois-ci, ces objets allaient enfin lui servir, et le roux n'avait d'autre choix que de reconnaître que son cœur battait la chamade à cette idée.

Et dire qu'il s'apprêtait enfin, après tant d'attente et d'espoirs qu'il croyait vains, à faire l'amour avec Kouki, à coucher avec lui, à l'aimer autant que possible, à consommer plus que jamais sa relation avec lui, _jusqu'au bout_... C'était, sans aucun doute, le plus merveilleux des cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Un léger sourire un peu fier aux lèvres, il s'arma donc de toute sa confiance en lui et fit, lentement, les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore du lit-

Lit où l'attendait son petit ami, nu, assis en tailleur au milieu des draps propres – et les rougeurs à ses joues étaient délicieuses, et la façon dont il s'efforçait d'éviter son regard était exquise, et Seijuurou faillit prendre peur lorsqu'il sentit s'emparer de lui des pulsions qu'il s'était persuadé d'être capable de contrôler. Les bras tremblants, il s'assit sur le matelas et guida quelques doigts fébriles jusqu'au visage aussi embarrassé qu'excité de son amoureux ; d'un index et d'un pouce, il l'attira vers lui, le poussa à le regarder droit dans les yeux, riva son rouge et son doré puissants et décidés dans le brun foncé de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout – et Kouki, avec ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux mi-clos et ses traits qui ne cessaient d'hésiter entre _tu me terrifies_ et _fais-moi tout ce dont tu as envie_, faisait naître en lui des émotions dont le roux ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Ça commençait dans sa poitrine, depuis son cœur battant jusqu'à son torse qui se serrait d'un besoin inconcevable et inadmissible, puis il était question de sa gorge dans laquelle tous ses mots s'étaient entassés et coincés à tout jamais ; ses yeux, aussi, son regard flou qui ne pouvait plus se concentrer que sur le corps et la peau et les lèvres en face de lui, son esprit qui s'embrumait et ses gestes dont il ne répondait plus-

Le baiser qui s'ensuivit (et qui l'avait initié – lui ? Kouki ?) fut grisant, dépaysant, enivrant.  
>Akashi était habitué à ce que sa langue aventureuse rencontre celle de l'autre garçon, plus timide et réfléchie, pourtant ; mais ce qu'il ressentait là, tout de suite, maintenant... c'était différent. D'ordinaire, il embrassait le brun dans le but ultime de le faire gémir, crier puis jouir contre lui, de lui faire perdre la tête d'une caresse et de passer ses mains à chaque endroit qui pourrait arracher son petit ami au temps qui s'écoulait en marge des moments qu'ils partageaient – mais là, il l'embrassait avec l'idée qu'il allait très bientôt le renverser sur le lit, glisser ses doigts en lui, l'explorer là où personne n'en avait jamais eu le droit ni la possibilité, s'unir à lui comme jamais auparavant... et sans aucun doute possible, oui, c'était différent.<br>C'était différent et tout son corps se consumait de tension entre le désir de faire durer les choses et le besoin d'en finir immédiatement.

« Kouki..., souffla-t-il faiblement lorsqu'il s'éloigna enfin de son compagnon qui, lui, haletait rapidement. Allonge-toi. Tout de suite. »

Sa voix avait pris bien malgré lui le ton de l'ordre et, l'espace d'une seconde, il manqua de se reprendre – Kouki, toutefois, parut apprécier d'être traité ainsi, car il porta nerveusement la main à son visage en feu et fut secoué d'un nouveau tressaillement.

« Ah- Akashi..., murmura-t-il. J'ai tellement, tellement... envie de t-toi... »

Il le savait, il se l'était dit et redit, il en avait conscience : il ne devait pas forcer Kouki. Il ne voulait pas, pour rien au monde, en arriver un jour à forcer Kouki. Mais en cet instant précis, le capitaine de Rakuzan sentait comme un monstre s'emparer de lui à l'intérieur et guider le moindre de ses mouvements, de sa bouche lorsqu'il se remit à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de son petit ami à sa main qui ne tarda pas à se poser sur le torse de l'autre garçon pour le pousser en arrière ; et le brun qui se laissait tomber plus qu'il ne s'allongeait, le dos prêt à s'arquer sous la moindre caresse, sous la moindre griffure d'un ongle glissé contre sa peau... Et décidément, il y avait quelque chose ; il y avait quelque chose, en Seijuurou, tout au fond, qui lui susurrait à l'oreille les envies et les idées les plus séduisantes, les plus excitantes qu'il lui ait un jour été donné d'avoir. Son amoureux, beau, nu, offert, sur les draps d'un blanc riche et luxueux, des broderies et décors aux quatre coins des coussins, un 20 décembre après une soirée magique à déambuler dans le marché de Noël, à s'embrasser, à se jeter des regards en coin, à se désirer mutuellement en espérant que tombe vite la nuit lourde de promesses- tant de détails et tant d'impressions qui couraient dans son esprit et électrisaient jusqu'au plus infime de ses nerfs-

Kouki, couché, une main devant les yeux qui passait nerveusement dans ses cheveux, était à couper le souffle – désirable, séduisant, adorable, parfait, tout simplement, et il fallait que le roux se calme. Vraiment. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à ralentir les battements de son cœur, à atténuer la pression (la douleur, presque) entre ses jambes, à diluer le flot des idées dans son esprit ; sans quoi, inéluctablement, il finirait par forcer Furihata. Ou le blesser. Ou le faire pleurer. Ou pire encore-

Soudain, cependant, le jeune homme sentit cinq doigts chauds et moites se glisser contre les siens, et le garçon qu'il aimait lui prendre timidement la main – ça suffit. Il tourna la tête, surpris, et une violente vague d'affection le submergea sitôt que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kouki, pleins d'incertitude et d'amour et de désir et de peurs inavouables et de questions sans réponses et d'attentes impossibles. Ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, c'était- encore une fois, le cœur de Seijuurou se serrait. C'était dans les moments comme celui-ci, où ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, dévoués l'un à l'autre comme en témoignaient leurs doigts amoureusement entremêlés, que le roux réalisait au mieux à quel point ses sentiments pour le joueur de Seirin étaient sans limites ; il comprenait, enfin, qu'il plaçait Kouki au-dessus de toutes les priorités jusque dans son subconscient, et qu'il était prêt à ne vouer son existence qu'à lui, qu'à son bonheur et ses sourires ; et c'était sans doute un peu extrême, ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans après tout, mais...

Avec un sourire tendre, Akashi serra doucement la main de son petit ami.

« Je vais faire de cette nuit la plus belle de ta vie, Kouki, promit-il à voix basse. Je te le jure. »

Un soupçon d'hésitation survola les traits angoissés du numéro 12, mais il s'envola aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Je te fais confiance, répondit alors le brun, en un murmure lui aussi. Moi aussi, je vais... Faire de mon mieux pour que ce soit bon pour toi aussi... »

Un nouveau sourire affectueux naquit sur les lèvres fines de Seijuurou – son petit ami et lui n'avaient que dix-sept ans, certes, mais à chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble, à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse, à chaque _je t'aime_ et à chaque _moi aussi_, aussi niais cela puisse-t-il paraître, le roux se sentait un peu plus prêt, un peu plus désireux de passer toute sa vie aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
>Finir sa vie avec Kouki – quelques simples mots qui sonnaient comme un rêve éveillé à son esprit, et rien que pour ça, Akashi en avait envie.<p>

Pour l'instant, toutefois, son corps d'adolescent ne partageait pas les désirs de son cœur amoureux ; enfin, si, en partie, mais... Son compagnon était toujours allongé nu, sur le lit, les genoux légèrement repliés et le rouge aux joues, les yeux rivés sur lui – et il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de le faire attendre encore, de _les_ faire attendre encore, pas alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans un tel... état.

En un geste qui se voulait décidé mais que l'anticipation rendait fébrile, le capitaine de Rakuzan abandonna donc sur la table de chevet la petite bouteille de lubrifiant et le préservatif qui pesaient lourd dans celle de ses mains qui ne caressait pas doucement les doigts de Kouki. Puis, il s'efforça d'arracher sa paume à la tendre emprise de son amoureux et se releva pour s'éloigner un peu du lit, sans pour autant quitter du regard les yeux bruns de son petit ami. Avec hâte, il fit ensuite glisser son caleçon noir le long de ses jambes, retenant difficilement un soupir au moment où le tissu le libéra enfin.

Il était nu, maintenant, et même s'il n'avait pas honte de son corps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatté par les regards que son amant lui lançait, probablement sans s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs. En cet instant précis, il était si près du but – malgré l'air conditionné de la chambre d'hôtel, il avait chaud, il se sentait chaud, terriblement excité aussi, et il y était presque, il n'avait plus qu'à...  
>Rejoindre Kouki sur le lit, se rapprocher un peu, l'empêcher de se redresser – puis s'allonger au-dessus de lui, en un geste fluide et rapide qui plaça les mains de son amant contre ses épaules et son torse contre le sien.<p>

Furihata laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé lorsque le corps de son amoureux rencontra le sien, dans un mouvement qui lui parut provoquer comme une explosion de chaleur au creux de son ventre et de son cœur et lui fit fermer les yeux ; il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier trop longtemps sur le plaisir physique que lui apportait ce simple contact, cependant, car l'instant d'après les lèvres de son amant reprirent possession des siennes et, instinctivement, il bascula la tête en arrière pour permettre au roux de s'amuser autant qu'il le voulait. Le brun ne contrôlait plus rien de ce qu'il lui arrivait, de toute manière ; la langue d'Akashi parcourait sa bouche, jouait avec la sienne, puis les lèvres du capitaine de Rakuzan s'aventuraient en langoureux baisers le long de son menton et de son cou jusqu'à ses épaules tandis que les mains puissantes du beau garçon empoignaient ses hanches avec force – et Kouki, lui, n'avait plus la capacité que de crier, de gémir, d'enchaîner soupirs énamourés et plaintes échauffées, dictées par ses instincts et ses ressentis plus que par son esprit...

« Ah... Ah..., haleta-t-il entre deux baisers longs et bons à lui faire perdre la tête. Je- »

Le moindre des mouvements de Seijuurou semblait se réverbérer au travers de lui tout entier, le moindre frémissement de son amant le contaminait, et une étincelle de plaisir animait tout son corps à chaque fois que leurs, heu, _membres_ se frôlaient – celui d'Akashi était particulièrement dur, d'ailleurs, et la simple idée qu'un garçon aussi banal que lui puisse exciter à ce point _Akashi Seijuurou_ lui faisait perdre la raison.

Une nouvelle fois, il laissa échapper bien malgré lui ce qui s'apparentait plus ou moins à un glapissement de bonheur et, honteux, essaya en vain de dissimuler son visage entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse faire autant de bruit ; enfin, son petit ami et lui n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai (du moins, pas complètement) et il avait plus ou moins conscience qu'il ne parvenait jamais à retenir les cris venus droit de son cœur et de son corps, tout comme il savait que son beau rouquin s'en délectait à chaque seconde de leurs rapports, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu gêné à l'idée que son propre organisme cesse de lui obéir pour répondre avec autant de ferveur à la plus petite stimulation que provoquaient les doigts ou la langue d'Akashi.

C'est alors que, soudain, il sentit les paumes rugueuses de son petit ami descendre contre ses hanches jusqu'à épouser la forme de son fessier, qu'il attrapa sans vergogne de sorte à- _oh mon Dieu-  
><em>Les dix doigts fermement plaqués contre ses cuisses, ou juste au-dessus, quelque part par là, Furihata lui-même ne savait plus, Seijuurou se redressa un peu et se serra plus encore contre son petit ami, dans un mouvement rapide qui lui arracha une plainte étouffée, avant de se remettre à bouger. Et chacun de ses tremblements fébriles- Et chacun de ses va-et-vient irréguliers- Et chacun de ses frottements maladroits, chacun des râles que le plaisir arrachait à son corps surexcité-

« Akashi- Akashiii..., appela le brun, ivre des sensations qui tiraillaient tout son corps. Aah... Ar- Arrête, prends-moi, je vais... »

Étonnamment, ces mots durent avoir quelque effet sur le capitaine de Rakuzan car ce dernier stoppa net tout mouvement, sans pour autant relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur les cuisses du joueur de Seirin ; mais il avait le souffle court, les yeux noirs de désir, la poitrine qui s'abaissait et se soulevait à la puissance de ses muscles, les abdominaux bien définis et fermes, les épaules droites et confiantes... et Furihata n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état – haletant, lui aussi, il amena ses deux mains jusqu'à son visage et les passa dans ses cheveux comme il essayait désespérément de se calmer, de ne pas regarder son amoureux, de ne pas l'imaginer contre lui, de ne pas se représenter la sensation future de ses doigts en lui, de ne pas-

Fort heureusement, Seijuurou ne resta pas immobile à le regarder paniquer sans plus pouvoir se calmer ; sans attendre, il lâcha ses cuisses et entreprit de les caresser doucement, de se pencher sur lui pour déposer les lèvres sur son torse, sur son front, sur sa bouche en un baiser chaste et messager de sentiments tendres, tant et si bien que la respiration du brun retrouva bientôt un rythme normal. Alors, naturellement, instinctivement, il laissa ses doigts se faufiler jusqu'aux abdominaux de son amoureux (jusqu'à son ventre et son torse beaux et musclés qui lui faisaient tellement, tellement envie) et les y promena un moment, lentement, en échange d'une ou deux courtes pressions à ses lèvres enflées par leurs précédents échanges. La tension était retombée – le désir était toujours présent, malgré tout.

Le désir de sentir enfin les doigts d'Akashi, puis Akashi lui-même se glisser en lui, à l'endroit de son anatomie le plus intime et le plus secret, là où personne ne l'avait jamais touché, où lui-même ne s'était jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré...  
>C'était une idée qui l'angoissait et l'excitait à la fois ; mais il était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant.<p>

« Kouki..., soupira justement le roux, comme il faisait glisser cinq doigts pleins d'envie contre ses côtes. Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Il est encore temps d'arrêter si tu- »

Sans laisser au roux le temps de finir sa phrase, le jeune homme secoua énergiquement la tête.

« J'ai envie de le faire, osa-t-il même lancer, rouge de honte même s'il savait que son embarras n'avait pas lieu d'être. Alors vas-y... »

Toujours au-dessus de lui, le puissant capitaine de Rakuzan l'examina d'un œil critique, rien qu'un instant durant : il était encore allongé sur le dos, bien installé contre les coussins rembourrés de la chambre d'hôtel, les jambes suffisamment écartées pour que Seijuurou se faufile entre elles, un avant-bras sur ses yeux pour cacher sa gêne mais plein de détermination dans sa voix – alors, le roux fit son choix et tendit le bras pour attraper la petite bouteille qu'il avait, quelques minutes plutôt, lâchement abandonnée sur la table de chevet.

Encore une fois, ses gestes étaient fébriles et son cœur battant. C'était plus angoissant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, en réalité ; enfin, le grand, le puissant Akashi Seijuurou n'était jamais angoissé, ne ressentait jamais la moindre peur ni appréhension, c'était juste que... Enfin, si. Force était de l'avouer : plus il observait le visage mi-impatient mi-apeuré de son petit ami, plus Seijuurou sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir à l'idée qu'il pourrait, peut-être, voire sûrement, à la plus petite erreur qu'il commettrait, ou peut-être même s'il procédait à la perfection, blesser le garçon qu'il aimait – le faire souffrir, tordre les beaux traits de son banal mais séduisant visage, transformer ses gémissements d'extase en cris d'horreur ou de douleur-

Non. Stop. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, maintenant – que toutes ces prévisions infondées et autres angoisses profondément stupides arrêtent de défiler dans son esprit, que lui-même, il arrête de se morfondre en songeant à des mouvements qu'il n'avait pas même encore faits. Il n'était pas comme ça, ce n'était pas son genre, il ne pouvait simplement pas, il ne devait pas se retenir d'avancer par peur de l'inconnu qui l'attendait ; d'autant plus qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Certes, il n'avait jamais eu d'autre partenaire que Kouki et avait donc tout expérimenté avec son amoureux, progressant de son mieux en même temps que lui ; certes, il ne s'était jamais aventuré à s'entraîner sur son propre corps et n'avait donc pas la moindre idée des sensations que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pouvait bien causer ; mais il avait ses sources. Il possédait, après tout, une connexion Internet haut débit et un historiques d'ores et déjà effacé, autrefois blindé de liens et d'adresses répondant aux questions qu'il se posait – et puis, il y avait Reo, aussi, Reo qui l'assommait de questions et de conseils depuis qu'il sortait avec cet Himuro Tatsuya de Yousen, et Akashi se demandait d'ailleurs si Kagami Taiga avait été mis au courant de la relation entre ces deux-là. Dans tous les cas, quoiqu'il fasse, le capitaine de Rakuzan ne s'élancerait décidément pas dans l'inconnu complet ; mais son compagnon et lui avaient beau s'être souvent _amusés_ ensemble, tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis lui paraissait absolument nouveau, et-

Lentement, il s'efforça d'inspirer à fond et d'expirer ensuite. Juste au-dessous de lui, Kouki commençait à s'impatienter, le roux le devinait sans peine à la façon dont son petit ami se tordait et se tortillait, gémissant de temps à autre, comme s'il cherchait vainement à ce que leurs corps se trouvent à nouveau et se frôlent et se touchent et se frottent et s'unissent encore ; et il était sublime, dans tout le désir qui animait la moindre parcelle de son être, sublime au point qu'une vague d'amour et d'envie submergeait Seijuurou dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui – alors, enfin, le jeune homme lâcha un bref soupir légèrement soulagé, toujours angoissé cependant, et ouvrit d'un geste habile sa petite bouteille de lubrifiant.

« Kouki, appela-t-il à mi-voix comme il se penchait à nouveau sur l'autre garçon, sans se soucier trop de l'écraser un peu ou non. Est-ce que tu- »

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, cependant – car au-dessous de lui, Furihata redressa la tête au moment même où Akashi s'apprêtait à poser son front contre le sien, et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Lui vola un baiser tendre et chaste mais long et tiède, au point qu'il se répercuta jusque dans tout l'organisme du roux et fit naître dans son dos un long frisson de surprise, d'affection et du plaisir inouï qu'il ressentait.

Puis, lorsque le brun en eut assez de mordiller sa lèvre rose et le taquiner timidement du bout de la langue, il leva un bras et le passa affectueusement autour des épaules de Seijuurou, l'attirant ainsi au plus près de lui – et bientôt leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une fois de plus, leurs fronts se collèrent l'un à l'autre...

« Je suis prêt, murmura le joueur de Seirin, l'air encore un peu inquiet toutefois. Je te jure que je suis prêt… »

A vrai dire, Seijuurou le croyait. Il le croyait, oui, sans aucun doute, parce qu'il pouvait sentir jusque dans sa voix basse à quel point son amoureux le désirait – car son ton était langoureux, languissant, délirant, traînant et mêlé d'un nouveau soupir, d'un nouveau gémissement de plaisir-  
>Ah ; Akashi avait atteint un stade où il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler pleinement. Il avait envie de le faire, vraiment, il avait envie de Kouki tout entier et juste pour lui, et il ne pouvait plus attendre, il <em>devait<em> le faire ; alors, lentement, très lentement, délicatement, il laissa descendre sa main aux doigts préalablement enduits de gel froid et chercha, fébrile, imprécis, maladroit, l'endroit précis où il espérait déjà que son ongle ne ferait pas souffrir son petit ami.

Il le trouva assez rapidement (en même temps, ce n'était pas une tâche réputée bien ardue) et hésita encore un instant (pourvu qu'il n'ait pas mal, pourvu qu'il ne crie pas, pourvu que-) mais finit, enfin, _finalement_, par ignorer les battements effrénés de son cœur et les terribles rougeurs à ses propres joues pour déplacer son doigt fin et le pénétrer, simplement-

Surpris, peut-être, ou bien blessé, mais Seijuurou priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, Kouki laissa échapper un cri étranglé à l'instant précis où son amant entra en lui pour la toute première fois de sa vie, et le roux cessa aussitôt tout mouvement pour ne plus rien retenir de l'inquiétude qui s'étala bientôt sur tout son visage. Contre lui, le brun avait brusquement fermé les yeux et entrouvert les lèvres, comme en un cri silencieux – et le temps semblait s'être arrêté, à moins qu'il ait décidé de ne plus jamais s'écouler, parce que le garçon resta immobile, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, avant d'enfin récupérer la capacité de respirer, de haleter plutôt, d'inspirer et d'expirer à toute vitesse...

« Ah..., soupira-t-il ensuite, dans un râle qu'Akashi ne se sentit pas à même de juger de douleur ou de plaisir. Akashi... Je t'aime... »

Comme à chaque fois que Furihata les prononçait, ces quelques mots esquissèrent aussitôt dans la poitrine du roux l'ébauche d'un sentiment merveilleux, tiède et tendre et magique et magnifique – mais l'angoisse dominait toujours en lui et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils face à pareille déclaration, tandis que Kouki resserrait son bras autour de ses épaules et poussaient leurs fronts à s'effleurer, leurs regards à se rencontrer.

« Est-ce que ça t'a fait mal ? Souffla le capitaine de Rakuzan, toujours aussi inquiet qu'auparavant – parce que franchement, s'il en venait à blesser Kouki, il ne saurait jamais se le pardonner et-  
>– Non, répondit le brun, sincère. C'est... un peu bizarre, mais pas désagréable... ? »<p>

Il marqua une pause, l'air partagé entre l'incompréhension et l'envie de continuer, puis poursuivit.

« En fait, heu... J'aimerais beaucoup que tu continues. »

Embarrassé, Kouki rougit de son propre aveu et Seijuurou se sentit fondre – adorable. Cet homme, là, contre lui, qu'il aimait physiquement et émotionnellement et sur tous les plans possibles et inimaginables, était tout bonnement _adorable_ et il avait décidément fait le meilleur choix de sa vie lorsqu'il avait décidé de le fréquenter, de sortir avec lui.  
>Alors, le roux ne retint pas le moins du monde le sourire qui étira ses lèvres et n'hésita pas une seule seconde à plonger dans le cou de l'autre garçon, comme il autorisait à nouveau ses doigts à bouger et son amant à gémir, à se tortiller, son corps à céder au désir pur qui s'en était emparé.<p>

Il fallait qu'il prépare le joueur de Seirin avec soin, il le savait bien ; il l'avait lu, Reo le lui avait dit, il devait absolument prendre le temps, les longues secondes, les interminables minutes, l'heure assassine s'il le fallait, d'habituer Kouki à la sensation de ses doigts en lui jusqu'à le rendre, si possible, trop fou pour ne serait-ce que tenir compte de la douleur qui s'ensuivrait forcément, dès l'instant où Seijuurou s'abandonnerait à ses propres pulsions et se laisserait aller à enfin, enfin lui _faire l'amour_, pour de bon et pour de vrai – mais. A chaque instant qui passait, à chaque plainte désespérée de son petit ami, à chaque pression de ses deux jambes écartées contre lui et surtout, à chaque frémissement de son corps contre ses doigts, à chaque impulsion qui les compressait ou les relâchait, Akashi sentait tous ses muscles se tendre et sa virilité lui crier qu'il était temps, qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'attendre, qu'il devait trouver un moyen de se satisfaire maintenant ; et il s'efforçait d'ignorer les signaux que ses membres lui envoyaient, d'oublier son souffle erratique qui frappait la peau de son amant en coups irréguliers, d'effacer de sa mémoire l'insoutenable inconfort qui faisait vivre un calvaire à son bas-ventre et ses pensées qui, ivres, emportées, ne cessaient plus de dériver vers le portrait obscène que représenterait très certainement Kouki lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec lui-  
>Non- Il ne devait pas faire du brun ce qu'il voulait, il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était dur, incroyablement difficile pour un Akashi élevé depuis toujours à obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait dès la seconde où il l'exigeait – mais dans ce cas précis, il devait et voulait de tout son cœur accorder la priorité absolue au plaisir de son petit ami, le placer au-dessus de tout ce qui existait, et il le ferait. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.<p>

Tâchant tant bien que mal de respirer à rythme régulier, donc, Seijuurou continua de jouer de ses doigts fins et se prit à espérer que Kouki le retienne bientôt, qu'il attrape son poignet en grognant de bonheur et le supplie de s'arrêter, de passer à l'étape suivante, d'enfiler ce foutu préservatif et de le _prendre_, une bonne fois pour toutes- mais ce moment tardait à arriver, malheureusement, tant le brun semblait perdu dans tout ce qu'il ressentait, aussi bien dans son corps que dans son cœur.

Les yeux fermés, les bras toujours serrés autour du cou du roux comme si le lâcher signifiait mourir ou disparaître ou pire, Furihata n'entendait plus que les battements dans la poitrine d'il-ne-savait-trop-qui (c'était Akashi, peut-être, ou c'était lui, ou c'était eux, ou c'était qui ?), ne sentait plus que la sueur de son amoureux dont l'odeur lui rappelait le sport qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, ne touchait plus que la peau brûlante et les muscles en alerte, n'avait plus en bouche que le goût du capitaine de Rakuzan tout entier et bordel, ce que sa langue, ce que ses doigts, ce que tout son être était _doué_.

Enfin, une fois encore, le numéro 12 de Seirin n'avait pas vraiment eu d'expériences similaires pour comparer – mais Akashi était doué, il le savait, il en était persuadé. Pour preuve, il avait cessé de compter combien de doigts l'envoyaient au septième ciel depuis longtemps déjà, et bientôt il ne trouva plus même les mots pour faire comprendre à Seijuurou qu'il fallait continuer, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter là, qu'il devait à tout prix avancer d'un pas et le libérer de la pression qui torturait son bas-ventre ; il essayait, pourtant, mais...

« Akashi..., soupirait-il, et il n'aurait pas été capable de dire s'il murmurait le nom de son amant comme une prière à des dieux en lesquels il ne croyait pas ou s'il le hurlait tel un forcené suppliant qu'on mette fin à son calvaire. Encore- Ah- »

Lorsqu'un frisson, non, un véritable électrochoc tout particulier le parcourut sans crier gare, Furihata n'eut d'autre choix que de pencher brusquement la tête en arrière, s'arquant en un mouvement si soudain qu'il surprit Akashi et le poussa à retirer sa main tout aussi abruptement – et Kouki ne put retenir un cri quand l'air tiède remplaça les doigts bouillants de son petit ami.

« Ah-, s'étrangla-t-il – et c'était horrible, le contraste entre l'étincelle de plaisir qui venait d'embraser tout son corps et la désagréable sensation du vide que les longs doigts d'Akashi avaient laissé en lui ; c'était horrible et insupportable au point qu'il sentit quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux. Akashi... »

Au-dessus de lui, le capitaine de Rakuzan écarquilla les yeux les plus paniqués qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

« Kouki ? Appela-t-il, alarmé, glissant aussitôt une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour caresser son crâne, doucement et tendrement et plein d'inquiétude. Si je t'ai fait mal, je... »

Mais non !  
>Et ça se disait puissant dirigeant de la plus terrifiante équipe de basketball qui existe- Et ça passait pour un véritable petit génie plus intelligent encore que son père qui avait bâti seul l'empire Akashi- Mais quel abruti ! Furihata n'avait pas mal, bien sûr que non, c'était juste- C'était juste... Ses doigts, les sensations, la chaleur de la pièce qui le brûlait presque, le moindre contact de sa peau avec celle de Seijuurou, c'était juste <em>tellement bon<em> que le jeune homme ne savait plus ni que faire ni que penser, ni où se mettre, ni quelle position adopter pour empêcher ces moments d'un jour toucher à leur fin ; parce qu'autant son organisme entier le suppliait d'implorer son amoureux de le toucher, de se frotter contre lui, au pire de se satisfaire lui-même, autant le joueur de Seirin ne voulait pas que cette nuit se termine. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir, il ne voulait pas se réveiller aux premiers rayons du soleil et devoir partir, il ne voulait pas-

Il ne voulait pas que le temps reprenne son cours ; du moins, pas avant d'avoir, enfin, pu sentir l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde lui apporter tout le plaisir infini dont le brun rêvait depuis mille et une nuits...

« Kouki, je-, poursuivit justement l'unique objet de tous les fantasmes de Furihata. Kouki, je suis tellement désolé, je- »

Non, non et encore non – ce n'était pas ça, pas ça du tout, hors de question ! Mais plus le numéro 12 s'agaçait, moins il parvenait à formuler ses véritables pensées, et plus il paraissait angoissé ; et il avait chaud, il avait tellement chaud, il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise et bien à la fois, excité et fou d'envie et pressé d'en finir, tandis que son amant l'observait avec une angoisse que son beau regard rouge et doré n'avait probablement jamais reflété-  
>Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.<p>

« Aka-, s'étrangla donc à nouveau le jeune homme, comme il cherchait autant ses mots que la force et la concentration nécessaire pour les prononcer. Putain- Arrête- C'était trop bon ! »

A ces mots, le principal intéressé parut tout d'abord terriblement surpris, abasourdi même – une seconde plus tard, cependant, il avait apparemment repris ses esprits, car il laissa sa main glisser le long des côtes de Furihata, jusqu'à s'arrêter à hauteur de ses abdominaux, et plongea ses yeux droit dans ceux de son petit ami.

« Kouki, répéta-t-il, la respiration irrégulière et difficile. Calme-toi... Respire... Voilà. Comme ça... »

Lentement, tout en s'efforçant de garder rivés sur son amant ses yeux qui menaçaient sans cesse de dériver dans le vague, le capitaine de Rakuzan se pencha sur l'autre garçon et le rasséréna d'une simple pression des lèvres, douce et tendre comme au premier jour ; et ça suffit à ralentir un peu les battements de son cœur, étonnamment.

« Hmm..., gémit le brun, les paupières à nouveau closes. Tu sais, tes doigts, je- Recommence... Pitié... »

L'espace d'un instant, Seijuurou s'éloigna légèrement de son amoureux et haussa les sourcils, surpris. Incompréhensif, même. Il fallait dire que le message de son compagnon n'était pas bien clair ; d'abord il avait eu mal, au point qu'il avait failli en verser une larme, et maintenant il soupirait que c'était bon et qu'il voulait que se doigts... recommencent... à... ?  
>A l'instant précis où la vérité le frappa de plein fouet et s'imposa à son esprit comme une évidence vraie, le capitaine de Rakuzan cligna des yeux et manqua de s'assommer. Mais quel idiot il faisait- (Et c'était absolument insensé, mais la simple idée que son petit ami avait en réalité apprécié les mouvements de ses doigts en lui alimentait chacune de ses veines d'une adrénaline toute nouvelle.)<p>

« Kouki.., susurra-t-il alors, retenant tant bien que mal le sourire carnassier qui brûlait de s'établir à son visage. Pardon, mon amour. Je vais réparer mon erreur. »

Une nouvelle fois, il se pencha pour embrasser son amant du bout des lèvres – à la différence près qu'il ne se redressa pas, cette fois, et se contenta de libérer sa main pour qu'elle puisse redescendre et, à nouveau, chercher dans le corps de l'autre garçon l'endroit qui l'avait poussé à se tordre, à gémir, à presque pleurer de plaisir. Ce ne fut pas long, et en l'espace d'une minute (ou deux, ou trois) Seijuurou était à même de taquiner encore et encore la parcelle de Kouki qui le faisait frémir plus que tout – et plus le roux admirait le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait se tordre de bonheur et de désir et de soupirs sous ses yeux amoureux, plus la simple idée que c'étaient ses doigts à lui qui provoquaient tout ça le rendait fou...  
>Fier de lui et fou de Kouki, il ne put réprimer un nouveau sourire ; et soudain il sentit l'une des mains de son petit ami attraper son poignet et le serrer fort, si brusquement que Seijuurou faillit sursauter.<p>

Lorsqu'il s'appuya sur son avant-bras libre pour jeter un coup d'œil plein d'intérêt à son amant, cependant, le capitaine de Rakuzan comprit – le brun, essoufflé, épuisé, tendu à l'extrême, le dévorait des yeux avec envie, et ça y est, c'était le moment qu'il attendait. Qu'il avait toujours attendu.

« Hnn, 'kashi, prends-moi... »

Fébrile, fiévreux, Seijuurou se redressa difficilement et chercha de son regard presque flou la petite bouteille de lubrifiant, le préservatif qu'il avait abandonné quelque part dans la pièce, sur le lit ou la table de chevet ; entre-temps, ses doigts s'étaient remis à trembler.

Alors ça y était. Il allait le faire. Encore quelques minutes, au maximum, et il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir un désir qu'il entretenait honteusement depuis des mois, maintenant – quelques minutes, quelques secondes, et Kouki et lui ne feraient plus qu'un... Deux ou trois mois plus tôt, cette idée lui aurait paru tout bonnement grotesque ; mais les choses avaient changé, depuis. Son petit ami et lui avaient passé plusieurs nuits nus l'un contre l'autre, par exemple, et il avait eu nombre d'occasions d'envoyer Kouki au septième ciel – et puis, il y avait eu aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui. Son dix-septième anniversaire.  
>Comme Seijuurou se préparait du mieux qu'il le pouvait aux événements qui allaient suivre, les mains de son petit ami le guidaient, instinctivement sans doute, et se glissaient dans les siennes puis sur ses hanches puis à des endroits plus intimes encore – et ah, <em>bordel<em>, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou, et la soirée magique qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'avait fait que confirmer le roux dans cette idée ; il était d'ailleurs sûr et certain que cette journée entière, cette nuit aussi, resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire jusqu'à sa mort, parce que chaque instant en compagnie de Kouki avait été inoubliable, aujourd'hui plus encore qu'habituellement.

Le marché de Noël avait été féérique, les crêpes bien sucrées, les baisers devant le sapin langoureux, la discussion avec Kuroko et Kagami enrichissante, leur dîner au restaurant romantique, et la nuit, jusqu'ici... merveilleuse. Parfaite. On ne pouvait mieux.

Dans un geste fluide, un peu plus assuré qu'auparavant, Akashi glissa ses deux mains jusqu'à celles que Kouki avait amoureusement placées sur ses cuisses et les en chassa tendrement, avant de se positionner aussi confortablement que possible entre les jambes écartées de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Kouki, lâcha-t-il, tendu. Encore une fois, si je te-  
>– Vas-y, murmura son amoureux pour seule et unique réponse. S'te plaît... »<p>

Et Furihata avait bien conscience que sa demande sonnait plus comme une véritable supplication, en toute honnêteté – mais il s'en foutait.  
>Il s'en foutait, parce qu'il aimait Akashi, parce qu'il le désirait, et parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, là, tout de suite, maintenant, en lui.<p>

L'instant précis où son petit ami exauça son souhait le plus pressant, cependant, le surprit et il n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser échapper un cri étranglé, à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et le soulagement et la douleur qui ne tarda pas, vilement, à s'emparer de la partie inférieure de son corps.  
>Ça faisait moins mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait, cela dit – et Akashi était si tendre, si attentionné, si passionné qu'il plongea aussitôt pour l'embrasser, le caresser doucement, mordre le lobe de son oreille, lui murmurer quelques paroles rassurantes dont Kouki ne pouvait plus discerner le sens en quelques instants seulement (les instants les plus longs et les plus pénibles de la soirée tout de même), l'inconfort fut oublié.<p>

Effacé, comme ça.  
>Remplacé par un sentiment mille fois plus fort, qui le prit brusquement, aux tripes comme au corps-<p>

Et à l'instant même où il feula de plaisir, à l'instant même où il supplia son beau rouquin de bouger en lui, encore et encore, de s'unir à lui jusqu'à n'en plus finir, Furihata sut que tout cela (ce moment, cette nuit, cette magie, tout ce qu'il ressentait) ne durerait pas longtemps.

Seijuurou, lui aussi, en était conscient.  
>Il s'efforçait d'ailleurs de ne pas aller trop vite, de conserver un rythme calme, qui lui laissait encore le temps de se pencher pour que sa langue rencontre celle de son amant, pour que ses doigts parcourent les cuisses et les abdominaux de l'homme qu'il aimait – mais ce n'était pas assez, ce n'était jamais assez, et... Il voulait que ce moment dure toujours ; il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais ; mais Kouki le suppliait, Kouki hurlait de plaisir sans même s'en rendre compte, Kouki s'égosillait, ivre d'une sensation qui le dépassait complètement, la tête balancée en arrière, le corps tendu et arqué – et Seijuurou...<p>

Seijuurou n'était même plus sûr de bien savoir ce qu'il faisait. Les mouvements de son corps s'enchaînaient d'eux-mêmes, comme si ces va-et-vient à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, de plus en plus saccadé n'étaient que la suite logique et naturelle de tout ce qui les avait précédés, et- Il sentait Kouki autour de lui, tout contre lui, sous lui, il voyait Kouki avec ses yeux fermés et sa bouche entrouverte et la sueur qui perlait contre ses tempes, il entendait Kouki et ses soupirs et ses plaintes éperdues-

Alors non, décidément, tout cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Désespérément, Kouki appelait son nom, et lui-même grognait celui de son amant sans plus y réfléchir, simplement parce qu'il savait que tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait en cet instant-même et qui traversait son corps pour se focaliser dans son bas-ventre n'était dû qu'au garçon qu'il aimait – et bientôt, très bientôt, il était à deux doigts de, il allait-

Soudain, ce fut court et violent et ça l'éblouit au point qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« ... Kouki, lâcha-t-il en un long soupir, lorsqu'enfin il reprit ses esprits. Aah... »

C'était bon.  
>C'était génial.<br>C'était sensationnel.  
>C'était mieux, oui, cent fois mieux que tous ceux de leurs ébats qui avaient précédé cette nuit – c'était chaud, et enivrant, et bouillant, et déséquilibrant, et il se sentait encore blotti en Kouki et-<p>

Un nouveau cri de son amoureux l'arracha brusquement à sa rêverie – c'est alors, seulement, qu'il se rendit compte que son petit ami attendait encore, et il se hâta donc de se pencher à nouveau au-dessus de lui ; mais franchement, un vague coup de rein ou deux, une rapide caresse un peu trop hâtive suffirent, et à l'instant d'après il put sentir les deux bras de son compagnon passer autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer tendrement vers lui.

Sans réfléchir, Seijuurou se débarrassa en vitesse de tout ce qui pouvait encore le gêner, puis glissa ses mains jusque dans le dos de son amoureux et chercha ses lèvres pour les embrasser doucement, lentement, au rythme des pulsations qui parcouraient ses muscles engourdis tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle affolé.  
>Certes, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps – mais ça avait suffi. Le capitaine de Rakuzan était satisfait, et quelque lueur dans les yeux de Kouki portait à croire que son petit ami aussi.<p>

« Kouki... appela-t-il à voix basse, avant de coller son front contre celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Je t'aime... »

Sans répondre, le brun ferma les yeux et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres humides ; et la façon dont son corps s'accordait à la perfection avec celui de Seijuurou était... _parfaite_. Qu'il s'agisse de ses bras autour de sa nuque, de ses doigts contre ses omoplates, de ses jambes effleurant les siennes, de son torse collé au sien, tout était simplement _parfait_ et le roux sentait un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres à cette idée.

« Je crois que j'ai rarement aussi bien fêté mon anniversaire », fit-il alors remarquer, à voix basse, le ton un peu taquin – et c'était vrai.

En dix-sept années de vie, il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul 20 décembre où il aurait ressenti plus de plaisir et de bonheur que celui-ci. Même lorsque feue sa chère et tendre mère était encore à ses côtés, chaque début d'hiver était constamment gâché par l'attitude de son estimé paternel, et… Enfin, ce n'était pas un problème auquel il avait envie de réfléchir, pas maintenant, pas ici pas alors que Kouki était encore blotti nu contre lui. Pas alors qu'il venait enfin, après tant de temps et tant d'envie, de _faire l'amour_ avec son petit ami.  
>Ce dernier, cela dit, ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre pour dignement profiter de sa présence, car soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa en un bond.<p>

« Ah, mais ! S'exclama-t-il avant de rougir, comme s'il venait de se rappeler un important détail qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé. J'ai quelque chose à te donner, bouge pas- »

Aussitôt, il s'élança en avant comme pour quitter le lit et rejoindre son sac (soudain devenu la principale préoccupation à son esprit), mais Seijuurou l'en empêcha de justesse, le retenant d'une main par le poignet.

« Kouki, cela peut attendre, déclara-t-il calmement.  
>– Mais c'est ton anniversaire ! »<p>

Amusé, le rouquin sourit. Et dire qu'il y avait quelques (dizaines de, quand même) minutes à peine, son amoureux s'embarrassait encore à l'idée de se dévêtir sous ses yeux rouge et doré – mais Kouki perdait toute timidité lorsqu'il se concentrait sur une tâche qui lui tenait à cœur, et c'était un aspect de son compagnon que Seijuurou admirait.  
>Qu'il adorait, même.<p>

« Raison de plus, rajouta-t-il alors, son perdre son sourire mi-attendri mi-moquer. C'est mon anniversaire, c'est pourquoi je décide que, dans l'immédiat, nous allons prendre un bain avant d'attraper froid. »

En face de lui, le brun fit la moue.

« Je me ferai un plaisir d'ouvrir ton cadeau dès qu'on en sortira, cela dit, ajouta donc Akashi, pour se rattraper. Mais pour l'instant… Viens. »

Et il se redressa à son tour, avant de quitter pour de bons les draps confortables et propres du lit au milieu de leur chambre d'hôtel hors de prix ; et son regard fatigué pouvait signifier qu'il en avait assez, qu'il ne souhaitait plus que dormir, mais son sourire léger au bord des lèvres voulait clairement dire qu'il était heureux, alors…  
>Kouki décida qu'il pourrait bien attendre le lendemain pour offrir à son petit ami l'agenda qu'il avait spécialement acheté pour lui, et se hâta d'emboîter le pas à Seijuurou, non sans un léger sourire embarrassé – tout portait à croire qu'ils se glisseraient ensemble dans la baignoire pour deux bien plus tôt que prévu, finalement.<p>

(L'idée qu'ils venaient bel et bien de faire _certaines choses_ ensemble, _jusqu'au bout_, comme il l'avait voulu et demandé, ne le frapperait cependant que bien plus tard ; et Seijuurou ne manquerait pas de rire, amusé, lorsqu'il le verrait piquer un fard et se recroqueviller dans la baignoire, assurément.)

* * *

><p>Je déteste dire (et lire) ce genre de choses, mais... ne me massacrez pas trop ? Peut-être ? *meurt*<p>

Non, plus sérieusement ; c'était intéressant à écrire, mais je ne pense pas que je réécrirai quoi que ce soit du genre de sitôt. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre aura pu plaire à ne serait-ce qu'un ou deux d'entre vous x3

A la prochaine ! ^^


End file.
